HAD A FEELING
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!/SEMI HIATUS] Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya stalker karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. "Jangan berkencan dengan Irene sunbae!" ㅡBaekhyun. BL/CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

.

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

'_**CHANYEOL−SSHI!'**_

'_**Chanyeol awaaaasss!' **_

_**prang!**_

'_**Aaaarrrggh!'**_

'_**Astaga, kau berdarah, Chanyeol!'**_

'_**...'**_

'_**Bangunlah, Yeol! Hey!' **_

'_**Yeol! Chanyeol!'**_

"Akh!" Seorang pemuda mungil menggeram kecil saat merasakan kepalanya tiba−tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia meremas rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit yang datang tiba−tiba. Ia menahan nafas saat rasa sakit itu berangsur−angsur mulai pulih. Setelah kepalanya yang berdenyut itu mulai terasa membaik, Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati _hyung_nya memandangnya khawatir. "_H−Hyung_..." ujarnya terbata. Sang kakak duduk dibelakang adiknya dan memijit pelipis adiknya perlahan.

"Kau yakin kau sudah memeriksakannya? Tak ada yang terlewat kan?" Pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap _hyung_nya seolah mengatakan kalau ia baik−baik saja. Sungguh, dia sudah merasa baik sekarang.

"Sudah tak apa _hyung_, hanya sedikit pusing." Minseok mendengus pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Kalau dokter bilang kau tidak apa−apa, kenapa kepalamu selalu sakit, hah! Kau membuatku khawatir, Baek." Baekhyun terkikik. Sungguh, kakak pertamanya ini sangat over protektif dan bawel. Padahal jika luar sana, kakaknya terkenal sangat pendiam. Seorang pemuda bermata rusa, Luhan, datang membawa obat dan segelas air putih. Dia kakak kedua Baekhyun, dan saudara kembar Minseok. Ia menyerahkan botol obat dan air minum itu pada Baekhyun, dan langsung ditengak adiknya saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah, Minseok−_ah_. Dia kan sudah baik−baik saja. Kau itu selalu saja mengomel tidak jelas." Lagi−lagi Minseok mendengus. Luhan memang selalu membela Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini sudah berkali−kali terjadi, Luhan−_ah_. Aku takut ada yang salah dengan otaknya!"

"Aku tidak gila, _hyung_."

"Aku kan tidak bilang kau gila!" Baekhyun cemberut. Ia menekuk wajahnya berlipat−lipat dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memelas, meminta pembelaan. Luhan pun tersenyum dan duduk disamping adiknya. Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun perlahan. Kali ini Minseok yang menekuk wajahnya, lagi−lagi saudara kembarnya itu memihak Baekhyun. Apa hanya ia yang tegas di rumah ini? "Huh! Kalau ada _appa_ dan _eomma_, mereka pasti akan membelaku!" LuBaek terkekeh dan serempak langsung memeluk Minseok, dengan posisi Minseok berada di tengah dan dihimpit LuBaek. Sekedar informasi saja, mereka hanya hidup bertiga, yang artinya orang tua mereka sudah meninggal. Tapi mereka sudah sangat bahagia karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Saudara yang tak terpisahkan.

"Jadi Baek, apa yang kau dapatkan?" Luhan menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Ia selalu menganggap adiknya memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang unik. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu membela Baekhyun. Takut dikutuk Baekhyun, katanya. Dan Minseok saat itu langsung tertawa keras karena menganggap Luhan mengkhayal. _Yeah_, Minseok ini tipe orang yang mengandalkan logika. Jadi, Minseok bisa dibilang _percaya tidak percaya_ pada Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang kepalanya selalu penuh dengan imajinasi konyol, kekuatan supranatural bak negeri dongeng, serta kisah−kisah cinta pangeran berkuda putih dan sang putri yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Sungguh kekanakkan.

"Aku mendapat bayangan lagi, seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu." Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk−angguk. Baekhyun memang pernah bercerita pada mereka kalau setiap ia mendapat rasa sakit di kepalanya, saat itu juga dia mendapat firasat dan bayangan seorang pemuda jangkung. Dan selalu firasat buruk. Ini sudah keenam kalinya Baekhyun mengalaminya selama tiga bulan ini. "Jadi, pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu kejatuhan pot bunga di kampusnya. Begitu yang aku lihat." LuMin masih menyimak Baekhyun. "Err...yaaaa, hanya itu." Baekhyun _nyengir_ kuda.

"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya! Bukankah yang kemarin−kemarin dia pernah terserempet mobil sampai ia masuk rumah sakit?" Luhan mengomel sendiri. Dia pikir, kejatuhan pot bunga itu sangat tidak keren. "Benar, hanya itu?" Sekali lagi dia bertanya. Baekhyun menerawang ke langit−langit rumahnya dan mengetuk−ngetukkan jari lentiknya di dagu.

"Hm, dan dia masuk ruang kesehatan karena kepalanya berdarah. Selesai." tambahnya kemudian. Luhan dan Minseok saling pandang seolah kebingungan.

"Baek, aku rasa kau memang mempunyai kekuatan meramal. Hanya saja, siapa itu Chanyeol?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, pose berpikir. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Dalam bayangannya ia hanya melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh terlalu tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan –menurutnya. Setelah itu, tak ada informasi apapun yang bisa mendukungnya untuk mencari tahu arti dari firasat itu. Bahkan dia tak yakin apakah pemuda bernama Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat sial itu memang ada? "Ah _molla_... _molla_." Luhan menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya, yang kemudian ikut menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang bingung, Minseok−_ah_. Kau itu tidak bisa membaca ekspresiku apa?"

"Ya.. ya terserah kau saja. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu aja, Baek. Kita bahkan tak mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol. Tak ada yang namanya Chanyeol di Busan. Kalau pun ada aku rasa bukan orang yang kau maksud itu." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita besok kan pindah ke Seoul atas permintaan bibi Oh."

"Astaga! Kau benar! Bukankah tadi kita siap−siap? Kenapa jadi terabaikan? Astaga, rumah kita masih sangat berantakan." Minseok segera bangkit dan kalang kabut membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat. Sebenarnya mereka tadi sedang mengemasi barang mereka dan membersihkan rumah mereka juga, karena besok siang teman orang tua mereka, keluarga Oh akan mencarikan rumah baru dan sekolah baru untuk mereka. Lagi pula Baekhyun baru lulus SMA, akan semakin menjanjikan jika dia bersekolah di Universitas yang ada di Seoul. Namun, mendengar erangan kesakitan Baekhyun, membuat saudaranya kebingungan dan sempat melupakan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

_**Dua jam kemudian di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul...**_

"Oh hi, Yeol! Kau terlihat berkharisma siang ini." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepala pemuda disampingnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Jangan menyesal karena aku semakin hari semakin tampan dan berhasil mengalahkan pesonamu itu, Kai!" Kim Jongin atau Kai, pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja menyapanya itu mendengus dan memberikan pukulan kecil di bahu Chanyeol. Memang benar, baru empat bulan Chanyeol masuk di Universitas itu, namun dia sudah mendapat banyak penggemar dan bahkan mengalahkan Wu Yifan, seorang pemuda bule keturunan China−Kanada yang sempat menjadi pangeran di Universitas itu. Chanyeol bahkan berhasil merebut gelar _player killer_ milik Oh Sehun karena berhasil mengalahkan ketua basket di kampusnya itu dalam pertandingan basket keduanya. Karena hal itu pula membuat Kai menjadi iri karena gelar _sexy_ _guy−_nya juga direbut oleh Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Kai lagi. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Ia pun melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan membalas beberapa sapaan dari teman serta _fans_nya itu. Sesekali ia akan melambai akrab pada _sunbae_nya. Chanyeol memang terkenal dengan pribadi yang ramah dan murah senyum. Itu yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu _cassanova_ disini. Apalagi dia juga bersahabat baik dengan Kris –panggilan keren dari Wu Yifan, Kai, dan Oh Sehun.

"_Yooo guys_!" Kris, pangeran sok _cool_ itu melambai kearah KaiYeol dan mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tentang kadar ketampananku yang berkurangkah? Kalau iya, kupatahkan leher kalian." Kris berbicara sarkastis. KaiYeol tergelak dan serempak memukul kepala Kris hingga pemuda paling tinggi itu mengaduh.

"Kau memang sudah jelek dari sananya." Kris mencibir.

"Mana Sehun?" Kai bertanya.

"Dia masih ada urusan dengan Wendy, kekasihnya itu." KaiYeol membulatkan mulutnya, dan mengangguk paham. "Ah sepertinya mereka akan putus." Kris menunjuk sosok Sehun dan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang di depan kelas gadis itu. KaiYeol pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat gadis itu menampar pipi Sehun di depan teman−temannya. "Sehun berselingkuh dan mereka putus. Drama picisan pun selesai." Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menghampiri Sehun yang kini juga berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Wow, kau terlihat lebih manis dengan pipi yang memerah seperti itu, Hun−_ah_!" Kai berkata dengan nada menggoda. KaiYeol langsung tertawa keras dan bertos ria. Sehun sendiri memandang mereka datar. Dia sibuk dengan urusan pipinya yang sumpah demi apapun sangat sakit.

"Kalau saja aku tidak _gay_, pasti akan kukencani gadis itu. Dia baik dan cantik. Kau terlalu menyianyiakannya, Sehun−_ah_." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol yang nyaris sempurna? _Gay_? Yah, semua orang memang tak ada yang sempurna kan? Chanyeol yang pintar, kaya, tampan, tinggi, jago basket dan memiliki kakak seorang model itu memiliki kelainan seksual. Bisa juga itu karena faktor terlalu lama tinggal di Kanada yang hampir sebagian tetangganya disana adalah pasangan _gay_. Itulah yang menjadi titik kelemahan Chanyeol. Semua orang di Universitas itu pun tahu, namun tak menyulutkan mereka untuk mengagumi sosok Chanyeol. Para gadis masih meneriakkan namanya saat pertandingan basket, semua orang juga masih menyapanya, terlihat sangat normal.

Empat sekawan itu memilih berjalan kearah kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. _Well_, orang kaya pun boleh menginjakkan kakinya di kantin Universitas kan? Mereka bukan orang kaya yang sombong, yang akan menyewa satu ruangan khusus hanya untuk makan siang. Lagipula keadaan kantin tidaklah buruk. Dan mereka suka−suka saja berbaur dengan anak−anak kampus itu. Entah anak orang miskin, anak beasiswa, atau anak penjaga kantin. Semua sama menurut mereka. Bahkan mereka sangat dekat dengan anak penjaga kantin yang juga satu Universitas dengan mereka dan berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Wendy, mantan kekasih Sehun.

"Hai, Kyungsoo!" Nah, itu anaknya. Anak yang baru saja menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa senampan jus jeruk yang sangat segar. "Wah, kau sangat tahu selera kami." Kai tersenyum tampan, membuat wajah _chubby_ milik Kyungsoo perlahan memerah dengan bibir yang tersenyum malu. Dia memang anak yang pendiam, namun itu tak membuat Yeol _and_ _the gank_ membencinya. Mereka justru merasa Kyungsoo sosok pemuda yang hangat dan keibuan.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan di dalam kantin dengan obrolan tak bertema dan hanya diselingi kata−kata saling ejek yang lucu. Chanyeol dan teman−temannya pun bergegas ke kelas mereka masing−masing. Hanya Kai dan Chanyeol saja yang berada dalam satu jurusan. Mereka berdua asyik bercengkerama saat tiba−tiba seorang gadis memekik kearah mereka.

"CHANYEOL−_SSHI_!" KaiYeol tersentak dan sontak menoleh keatas, kearah gadis yang berteriak itu.

"Chanyeol awaaaasss!"__Kai berteriak, sedangkan Chanyeol justru diam mematung di tempatnya, menyaksikan pot bunga yang terjun dan mengarah padanya.

_prang!_

"Aaaarrrggh!" Erangan kesakitan Chanyeol membuat beberapa siswa di koridor memekik. Semua orang segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi puncak kepalanya yang terasa ngilu dan perih. Kai panik, ia langsung berjongkok di samping Chanyeol dan melihat bagian kepalanya. Noda merah pekat yang mengalir disana membuat kepanikan Kai bertambah.

"Astaga, kau berdarah, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hanya meringis pelan. Ia tak bisa bersuara. Sungguh, sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi−jadi. Apalagi ditambah beberapa minggu yang lalu ia masuk rumah sakit dan kepalanya juga terbentur aspal. Pasti sakitnya bertambah kali lipat. Makin lama matanya makin memburam dan tak lama setelahnya, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"..."

"Bangunlah, Yeol! Hey!" Kai menepuk−nepuk pipi Chanyeol. "Yeol! Chanyeol!"

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

"Kalian bisa menginap dirumah bibi sementara paman Oh akan mencarikan rumah yang cocok dengan kalian." LuMin dan Baekhyun membungkuk tanda terima kasih mereka pada sahabat kedua orang tua mereka itu. Mereka sedang berkumpul dan berbincang di ruang tamu. Mereka disambut dengan hangat dan dijamu dengan makanan enak. Jujur saja, selama di Busan mereka jarang memakan masakan rumahan karena lebih sering membelinya. Bisa dikatakan kalau ketiga bersaudara ini payah dalam hal masak. Dan sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, mereka hanya akan makan seadanya atau membeli ramen dan sejenisnya. Mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, bukan orang kaya seperti keluarga Oh yang menampung mereka ini.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih karena bibi Oh sudah membantu kami. Kami sangat berhutang budi." Minseok tersenyum dan membungkuk kembali.

"Anggap saja rumah kalian sendiri, lagipula bibi sudah menganggap kalian adalah bagian dari keluarga kami. Nah, apalagi Luhan sangat mirip dengan anak sulung bibi, Oh Sehun namanya. Kalian masih ingat?" Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Siapa yang ingat sosok Sehun? Meskipun mereka pernah bertemu sewaktu kecil, tapi Luhan maupun saudaranya yang lain tak ingat sama sekali.

"_Eomma_!" Seorang gadis berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Kau baru bangun tidur?" Gadis itu mengangguk imut.

"_Eomma_ sudah pulang dari tadi? Siapa yang _eomma_ jemput di stasiun? Apakah mereka _oppadeul _yang cantik ini?"

"Eh?" Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun saling pandang bingung.

"Ahhaha, maafkan anak kecilku ini. Dia masih kecil tapi memiliki jiwa _fujoshi_ yang tinggi seperti bibi dan ibu kalian dulu. Makanya saat melihat kalian dia seperti melihat sosok _uke_." Bibi Oh tertawa canggung. Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa _awkward_. Sungguh, mereka juga masih tabu dengan hal yang disebut _gay_, _yaoi_, _uke_, _seme_, _fujoshi_, atau sebagainya. Namun mereka memaklumi. Hobi orang memang ada yang aneh dan unik kan?

"Kenalkan, ini anak bungsu bibi, namanya Oh Sungkyung. Biasanya, dia dipanggil Lami."

"Lami _imnida_." Sapa gadis kecil itu ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk sekilas. Entah kenapa Luhan langsung suka dengan sosok gadis kecil ini. Sepertinya karakter mereka sangat mirip. Tiga bersaudara itu pun ikut memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu langsung menatap Luhan dengan binar dimatanya. "Wuah _daebak_! Wajah Luhan _oppa_ seperti Sehun _oppa_ dalam versi perempuan."

"_Ye_?"

"_MWOOO_?!" Dan Sehun yang berada diambang pintu ruang tamu menatap geram adiknya.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

Nah kok aku malah bikin _story_ baru? #garuk−garuk kepala. Soal **Confession** (belum tahu), **M.O.E** (mungkin 2 chap lagi), **Griffin** (1 chap lagi), ntar aja yaaaaa, masih males nerusin. Belum ada ide dan aku malah dapet ide lain. Jadi, aku ganti aja dengan FF ini yaaa...

_Mind to review?_

.


	2. Chapter 2

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

.

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**[ ****Huangzi**** ][ ****Cho Sungkyu**** ][ ****Luhaan Gege**** ][ ****YeWon3407**** ][ ****Jaylyn Rui**** ][ ****Special bubble**** ][ ****vitCB9**** ][ ****ajib4ff**** ][ ****nur991fah**** ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ ****selvianakpopers290**** ][ ****Minny Kpopers Fujoshi**** ][ parklili ][ ****parkbyun0627**** ][ exogurlzz ][ ****laras'subekti**** ][ Baekhyun92 ][ niShiners ]**

Ini bukan FF yang menguras emosi kaya Confession kok. Ini FF santai dan pasti gak akan bikin nangis. Sekali lagi, ini **ChanBaek focus**, jadi aku gak janji juga bakalan munculin _couple_ lain. Nah, sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah _review_, _fav/foll_. Muaaakasih!

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

"Hhahahahaha..."

"YA! Kalian berdua bisakah diam?! Tawa kalian benar−benar membuat _mood_ku semakin jelek." Luhan cemberut. Dia berbaring di atas ranjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya masih saja tertawa renyah. Baekhyun bahkan sampai berguling−guling di atas karpet kamar mereka bertiga.

"Aduh _hyung_... astaga! Itu tadi sangat lucu. Hhaha." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya namun tak berhasil sama sekali. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Luhan, masih dengan menahan tawa. "Padahal kembaranmu yang sah dan tertulis di akte kelahiran itu Minseok _hyung_, tapi kenapa wajahmu lebih mirip dengan anak bibi Oh? Jangan−jangan kalian dulu tertukar. Hahaha."

"Hentikan tawamu, dasar penghianat!" Luhan melempar bantalnya kearah Baekhyun namun pemuda kecil itu berhasil menghindar dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek _hyung_nya.

"Sudahlah... jangan bertengkar." Minseok mengusap pundak Luhan, namun seringaian jahil terpampang di wajahnya. "Lu, mungkin saja... kita tertukar saat di rumah sakit dulu. Hhahaha." Luhan makin cemberut mendengar penuturan Minseok. Ada yang lucu? Hanya wajah yang mirip. Kenapa mereka tertawa seolah itu adalah guyonan terakhir di dunia ini. Dasar menyebalkan, batin Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang terus menekuk wajahnya membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok menghentikan tawanya. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Ah _hyung_... kami kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah, hum?" Baekhyun mengusap−usapkan hidungnya di leher Luhan, membuat sang kakak memekik geli. Mereka bertiga pun terkikik dan tak lama kemudian, tawa menggelegar keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga.

_Deg._

'_**Chanyeol, lantainya licin!'**_

_**Brukkk.**_

'_**Awww!'**_

'_**Kan sudah kuperingatkan, bodoh!'**_

'_**A−Akh! Aduh...pantatku. Pinggangku. Noona~ tolong aku.'**_

'_**Dasar ceroboh!'**_

"Akh!" Baekhyun langsung memegangi kepalanya saat sepintas bayangan muncul secara tiba−tiba. Luhan yang berada paling dekat dengannya langsung memegangi pundak sang adik dan menatapnya khawatir. Baekhyun menahan nafas saat sakit menggerayangi kepalanya. Sakit yang berangsur−angsur mulai hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sepintas bayangan tentang kecerobohan pemuda tinggi itu lagi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Apa bayangan tentang Chanyeol itu lagi?" Minseok bertanya. Kali ini Baekhyun mulai menggangguk. "Baekhyun−_ah_, memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol itu? Dia itu sial sekali setiap harinya." Minseok terkikik di akhir kalimatnya dan Luhan pun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Dia terpeleset." Baekhyun pun ikut terkikik kecil saat mengingat bayangannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh, dia pikir Chanyeol itu manusia tersial di dunia. Setelah kemarin tertimpa pot bunga, lalu dia terpeleset. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan kalau pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu ada. Ia takkan sanggup menahan tawanya kalau melihat kesialan yang terus mengelilingi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol itu memang orang yang ceroboh." Luhan menghentikan tawanya. "Baek, apa kau hanya bisa melihat kesialan orang itu saja? Maksudku, apa kau tidak bisa melihat kesialan yang akan menimpaku juga?" Baekhyun mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Aku rasa tidak _hyung_. Waktu kau tertimpa kardus berisi pakaian saja aku tak mendapat bayangan apapun sebelumnya. Aku rasa ini hanya berlaku pada Chanyeol." Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. Kenapa hanya Chanyeol? Padahal mereka tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. "Tapi aku tidak yakin, aku melihat kesialan yang akan terjadi padanya, atau sesudah itu terjadi. Aku kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

"Ah, kau benar. Baek, kau yakin kalau kau tidak tahu sama sekali siapa itu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hh, kalau marganya tau tidak?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan Minseok membuat Baekhyun berpikir lagi. "P−Park... Park Chanyeol? Aku rasa namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu, Baek. Aku kasihan padanya." Baekhyun menanggapi dengan anggukan yakin. Matanya menatap jendela besar disamping kamarnya, menikmati suasana sore hari kota Seoul dengan suguhan langit Seoul yang berwarna jingga. Dalam hati ia telah berjanji untuk menemukan sosok Chanyeol itu. Tuhan pasti memberikan kelebihan pada Baekhyun agar ia membantu pemuda tampan itu.

'_Tunggu aku, Park Chanyeol.' _

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja diantar Kai pulang setelah ia memutuskan untuk ijin di jam kuliah terakhirnya. Dilihat dari pundaknya, ada bekas kemerahan yang dapat dipastikan kalau itu darah yang sudah mengering dan menempel di bajunya. Setelah memasuki rumah besarnya, ia menghela nafas dan memegangi kepalanya. Tak dipungkiri kalau kepalanya terasa pening walau hanya untuk berjalan beberapa meter. Untung tadi pot plastik, coba kalau pot yang terbuat dari semen, pasti dia sudah jadi _almarhum_ sekarang. Ia mengacak sedikit rambutnya, takut jika mengenai lukanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendapati kakaknya, sang model terkenal itu tengah mengepel lantai ruang tamu rumahnya. _Yeah_, ia sangat bangga karena kakaknya bukan gadis sombong yang tak mau membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Yoora itu berbeda, meskipun dia seorang model dan mereka memiliki maid, namun gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu masih bersedia membantu para maidnya. Membuat siapa saja akan menyukai sosoknya yang baik dan juga ramah.

"_Noona_!" Ia menyapa kakaknya sembari berjalan santai ke arah Yoora. Kakaknya langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan matanya tampak membulat.

"Chanyeol, lantainya licin!" teriaknya.

_Brukkk._

"Awww!" Dan benar saja. Chanyeol terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya. Beberapa maid yang mendengar teriakan Yoora sontak menuju ruang tamu. Yoora sendiri langsung melempar sapu pelnya dan berlari pelan ke arah Chanyeol –takut terpeleset juga. Matanya sedikit menyerngit ketika melihat balutan perban di kepala Chanyeol. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan menyentil dahi adik lelakinya pelan.

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan, bodoh!" Chanyeol cemberut. Ia mengusap−usap dahinya yang sialnya langsung mendapat hadiah dari Yoora. Chanyeol mencoba berdiri namun dahinya menyerngit saat merasakan bagian belakangnya yang linu. Ia masih berusaha berdiri namun rasa linu itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit dan pegal yang luar biasa.

"A−Akh! Aduh...pantatku. Pinggangku." Chanyeol memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Ugh, itu sangat sakit. Dia meruntuki dirinya yang selalu mendapat sial setelah kepulangannya ke Korea. Jangan−jangan Tuhan memang tak mengijinkannya kembali ke rumah besarnya. Ia mendongak lalu menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan memelas. "Noona~ tolong aku." Tangannya menggapai−gapai lengan Yoora. Yoora hanya memutar matanya dan mulai meraih tangan adiknya, membantunya berdiri.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Yoora menyentil kembali dahi adiknya, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Dan... kenapa dengan kepalamu itu?" Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kejatuhan pot bunga." Mata Yoora melotot. Tangannya refleks langsung menjewer telinga adiknya. Dan Chanyeol memekik sakit sembari memegangi tangan Yoora, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Bukan bermaksud tega pada adiknya, hanya saja Yoora punya cara tersendiri untuk mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya. Biasanya ia akan mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, menjambak rambutnya, atau menendang tulang kering kakinya. Semenjak Chanyeol pulang dari Kanada, ia memang selalu sial. Itu membuat keluarganya sangat khawatir padanya. Sampai pernah sebulan lalu, ibunya meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi kemana pun dengan membawa _bodyguard_, yang jelas saja ditolak Chanyeol. Dia bukan anak kecil oke?

"Dasar anak ceroboh!"

"A−Aaakh! Ampuuuunn noonaaa~"

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun tampak ceria dari biasanya. Ia sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa di Kyunghee University. Salah satu universitas ternama di kota Seoul, atau bahkan di seluruh Korea Selatan. Tak sia−sia jika ia belajar dengan sangat keras selama ini. Akhirnya, cita−citanya untuk bisa memasuki sekolah ini pun terwujud. Kedua _hyung_nya merupakan siswa pindahan, sehingga tidak perlu melewati masa orientasi siswa seperti yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Sekali lagi ia berkaca, melihat penampilannya yang tampan, atau mungkin akan terlihat manis bagi orang lain. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusul kedua _hyung_nya di ruang makan keluarga Oh.

"Selamat pagi, _hyungdeul_! Selamat pagi bibi Oh, selamat pagi Lami, selamat pagi... pftt... Oh Sehun−_sshi_." Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan mendapat _death glare_ telak dari si empunya, Sehun. Nyonya Oh tertawa kecil dan membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan kalem, khas seorang ibu. Lami sampai terkikik melihat suasana di ruang makannya.

"Jadi Baekhyun−_ah_, kau adalah junior Sehun disana. Sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok adalah senior Sehun. Jika kalian mengalami kesulitan di sekolah baru kalian, kalian bisa minta bantuan Oh Sehun." Ketiga bersaudara itu pun mengangguk. Sehun menatap ibunya, ingin protes.

"Ya, _eomma_! Kenapa harus aku!" Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan menatap anak lelakinya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, seolah mengancam Sehun dengan tatapan mengerikannya itu. Oh Sehun hanya bisa bungkam dan mengigit rotinya dengan brutal. Nyonya Oh pun mengulum senyum yang lebih tulus dan mengusap surai Lami disampingnya. Sehun memutar matanya bosan. Ibunya memang pemaksa. (Ibu Sehun disini wajahnya kaya ibunya Baek Seungjo di Naughty Kiss. Ingat kan?)

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Sehun baru saja ingin beranjak berdiri namun ibunya mencekal lengannya.

"Kau tidak ingat harus membawa saudaramu yang lain, _honey_?" Sehun menatap sang ibu malas, lalu beralih menatap tiga bersaudara di depannya. Minseok dan Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes_ mereka, berharap Sehun akan memberi tumpangan. Mereka tidak begitu mengenal jalanan Seoul, oke? Mereka hanya tak mau tersesat nantinya. Sedangkan Luhan justru sibuk memakan sisa rotinya dan hanya memasang wajah datar. Sehun menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah." jawabnya lesu. BaekMin bertos ria dan segera menyandang ransel mereka, menyusul Oh Sehun yang sudah melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia masih duduk santai dan meminum susunya. Sehun menoleh dan berdecak kesal melihat Luhan. "Hey kau! Kau mau jalan kaki sendiri atau menumpang?" Oh Sehun bertanya ketus dan menekankan kata 'menumpang' saat melihat tak ada pergerakan dari pemuda yang wajahnya 11−12 dari miliknya.

"Luhannie, kau sudah ditunggu." Nyonya Oh berbisik dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. Luhan balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sehun berdecak kesal saat Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, pose mengejek.

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah mondar mandir di sepanjang koridor kampus. Ia sedang kebingungan dengan letak gedung yang akan dijadikan tempat berkumpul para mahasiswa baru. Ia berdecak kesal mengingat Sehun yang tak mau memberi tahunya dimana letak aula kampus. Dengan alasan ia sudah menumpang mobil Sehun, Sehun tak mau lagi direpotkan untuk menemaninya ke aula kampus. Sedangkan kedua _hyung_nya harus menghadap dosen baru mereka untuk diantar ke fakultas mereka masing−masing. Ia menghela nafas. Universitas ini sangat sangat besar dan dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mencari jalan menuju aula. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu murid disana.

"_Jogiyo..._ bolehkan aku bertanya?" Pemuda jangkung yang ditanyainya tadi langsung berbalik. Membuat Baekhyun tertegun sejenak karena wajahnya yang sangat sangat tampan, bak pangeran di buku dongeng. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah kemudian mengangguk. Sempat Baekhyun salah tingkah, namun ia ingat dengan tujuan awalnya menyapa seniornya ini. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana aula kampus? Aku tersesat." Wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin agar pemuda tampan di depannya ini mengasihaninya dan mau menunjukkan jalannya. Atau mungkin saja ia mau mengantarnya?

"Kau mahasiswa baru?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku adalah salah satu anggota kesiswaan disini. Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, namun dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku adalah pembimbingmu. Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi. Ayo, ikuti aku." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Ia pun dengan patuh mengekor di belakang pemuda tinggi yang ternyata adalah senior pembimbingnya itu.

"Maaf _sunbae..._ kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama _sunbae_?"

"Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis. Namun, tiba−tiba Kris berhenti dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ada satu lagi mahasiswa senior pembimbing yang akan membimbingmu juga, namanya—"

"Haiii Kris−_sshi_! Acara sudah dimulai!" Mereka serempak mencari asal suara itu. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah melambai ke arah mereka berdua. Kris tersenyum kecil dan balas melambai. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri mulutnya sudah menganga, dengan mata sipit yang berbinar lucu. Pemuda kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali. Ia tidak sedang dalam _dream land_, kan? Kenapa ia merasa waktu berjalan lambat saat gadis itu menyisipkan helaian rambutnya ke telinga dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun? Sungguh, dia sangat sangat sangat cantik. Semua yang ada disekitarnya seolah bergerak secara _slow motion_ dan kelopak−kelopak bunga imajinasi bertebaran dari atas langit. Gadis itu tersenyum cantik membuat Baekhyun tertegun selama beberapa menit. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Kris sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Namanya Wendy Son." Seseorang berbisik di samping telinganya, membuat Baekhyun secara refleks menoleh secara cepat ke belakang dan hidungnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan hidung pemuda di belakangnya. Ia memundurkan wajahnya yang telah dijalari rona merah muda tipis. Ia dan pemuda itu tampak kaget karena mereka tadi hampir saja berciuman. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar untuk mengatasi rasa canggungnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya tadi.

"Cha−Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.


	3. Chapter 3

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

.

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**[ ****ajib4ff**** ][ ****VS-125'313**** ][ ****eun'soo'cha**** ][ ****Nisa0517**** ][ ****Special bubble**** ][ ****RLR14**** ][ ****rachel suliss**** ][ ****younlaycious88**** ][ ****ChanBaekLuv**** ][ ****RapByun**** ][ ****YeWon3407**** ][ ****parkbyun0627**** ][ ****Uchiha Shesura-chan**** ][ ****ferina'refina**** ][ ****Jung Eunhee**** ][ ****Fujoshii G**** ][ ****kyurin'sweet**** ][ ****indaaaaaahhh**** ][ ****EXO Love EXO**** ][ ****Huangzi**** ][ Baekhyun92 ][ cindy ][ Guest ][ ****mayumi'sheena**** ][ parklili ][ ****vitCB9**** ][ ****nur991fah**** ][ ****Minny Kpopers Fujoshi**** ][ ****samkou**** ][ ****Kimberly Jenny Helwa**** ][ chokyu ][ ****fufuXOXO**** ]**

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah melamun di salah satu meja kantin paling pojok. Duduk sendiri dengan pandangan yang kosong ke depan. Hembusan nafas keluar beberapa kali dari bibir tipisnya. Sedari tadi jemari lentiknya hanya memutar−mutar sedotannya dengan jengah. Sekelebat bayangan hidungnya yang bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol, entah mengapa membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. Wajahnya memanas dan perasaan aneh mulai muncul. Mereka sesama lelaki, lalu kenapa ia harus malu−malu begini? Berulang kali ia mengucapkan mantra untuknya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau jantung yang berdegup cepat tadi hanya efek kekagetannya.

"Hhhhhh—" Ia kembali menghela nafas hingga tak sadar saat seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya sudah duduk manis di depannya. Melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman lebar seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mengerjap sekali dua kali. "Oh—astaga!" Ia memekik setelah menyadari keberadaan pemuda tampan itu. Tampan, eh?

"Hei bocah! Kenapa melamun, hum?" Chanyeol bertanya sok akrab. Membuat Baekhyun langsung menatapnya horor. Ia dulu sempat berpikir kalau Chanyeol dalam 'bayangan'nya adalah orang yang kalem dan keren −yah, walau pun ia selalu terkena sial. Tapi dia tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol dalam kehidupan nyata itu banyak bicara dan suka tertawa lebar tanpa alasan. "Kau mengacuhkanku!"

"Ah, maaf _sunbae_." Baekhyun menunduk sopan. Bagaimana pun juga Park Chanyeol itu adalah mahasiswa senior, mau tidak mau ia harus menghormatinya.

"Lupakan." Chanyeol mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya dan bergeser lebih maju agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar orang lain. Bukan hal yang sangat penting memang, tapi Chanyeol juga membutuhkan privasi, kan? Apalagi Chanyeol itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun ia berada. Itu sedikit membuatnya risih. "Jadi, darimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"A−Ahh, itu..." Baekhyun memutar matanya mencoba mencari akal. "Ah, aku tak sengaja membaca _nametag_ _sunbae_ di blazer anggota kesiswaan itu." Ia tersenyum paksa. Chanyeol pun mengangguk−angguk paham. Memilih untuk mempercayai perkataan pemuda mungil itu. Beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam, hingga Chanyeol tiba−tiba kembali bersuara.

"Kau menyukai Wendy Son, eoh?"

"Huh?"

"Ya, aku hanya menebak saja. Kau tadi tak berkedip saat melihatnya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang lehernya, sungkan. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa langsung terpesona oleh sosok gadis yang menjadi _sunbae_nya itu. "Tapi aku sarankan untuk tidak mendekatinya." Kali ini pandangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi bertanya−tanya. "Kau lihat temanku yang duduk disana?" Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dengan kulit putih pucat yang tengah memakan makan siangnya. Ugh, itu kan—

"Sehun?" Baekhyun menyerngit.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"A−Ah ya. Aku mengenalnya."

"Baguslah. Dia itu mantan kekasih Wendy. Dan kau tahu kan kalau Sehun itu keren. Jadi, bisa dikatakan selera Wendy itu tinggi. Bukan bermaksud menghinamu... hanya saja, wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Aku yakin Wendy lebih suka wajah maskulin dan _cool_ seperti Sehun." Baekhyun cemberut setelah mendengar kata 'cantik' keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kenapa sih semua orang mengatakan kalau dia cantik? Dia itu hanya terlalu imut, bukannya cantik. Lagipula kedua _hyung_nya lebih cantik darinya. Wajah mereka bahkan tak terlihat _manly_ sama sekali.

"Aku laki−laki, _sunbae_." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya memberitahu 'sedikit' kelebihanmu. Aku hampir saja tertipu kalau tidak melihat jakunmu itu. Hhaha." Baekhyun meraba lehernya dan men_death−cute−glare _Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk−nepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan suara kekehan yang tertahan. "Kau _hoobae_ yang lucu juga. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke meja teman−temanku. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu, Byun Baekhyun yang cantik." Tangan besar Chanyeol terangkat dan mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memegang tangan besar itu untuk disingkirkannya, si pemilik sudah menjauhkan dirinya. Ia melambai sembari berjalan mundur dan berhenti saat sampai di meja Kris, Sehun, dan temannya yang lain.

"Apa tadi dia bilang? Cantik? Yang benar saja." Alisnya terangkat sebelah dengan dahi yang berkerut−kerut. "Huh, aku kan tidak cantik!" Bibirnya mengerucut hingga beberapa senti ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Astaga, kenapa pipiku tiba−tiba memanas begini..."

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk berkemas. Ia memasukkan beberapa baju ganti dan peralatan mandi serta peralatan tulis ke dalam ranselnya. Tak lupa dengan jaket dan selimut juga. Mulai besok pagi, semua peserta orientasi siswa harus tinggal di asrama gedung Universitasnya selama tiga hari ke depan. Jadilah ia menyiapkan semuanya di malam hari agar esok pagi ia tak terburu−buru. Setelah selesai, ia menepuk−nepuk kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang tak sengaja menempel. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat rapinya barang bawaannya.

"Ah, bantalku..." Baekhyun segera mengambil bantal _strawberry_ kesayangannya dan meletakkannya disamping ranselnya. Ia menatapnya barang sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. "Akan sangat memalukan jika aku membawa barang seperti itu besok. Pasti mereka akan menertawakanku—" Menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi aku tak bisa tidur tanpa bantal itu."

_Cklek._

"Eh, Baek? Kau sedang berkemas ya?" Minseok tiba−tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menatap semua barang Baekhyun dan terkekeh saat menyadari bantal_ strawberry_ adiknya berada disana. "Kau yakin akan membawa itu?" tunjuknya pada bantal berwarna merah disamping ransel Baekhyun. Dengan pandangan yang memelas, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu, kan?" Minseok tertawa.

"Kau kan bisa memeluk teman barumu."

"Tao akan menendangku nanti. Jongdae pasti juga akan mengomel." Baekhyun cemberut. "Lagipula aku akan dikira _gay_ jika memeluk lelaki dengan seenaknya. Apalagi banyak mahasiswa lain disana. Aku malu."

"Kasihan sekali kau. Hhahaha."

"Ya, _hyung_!" Minseok menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Hei Baek. Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol? Aku dengar dia salah satu anggota kesiswaan." Tiba−tiba wajah Baekhyun memerah, sayang Minseok tak menyadarinya. Ia hanya tahu kalau tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang. Mungkin sedikit kaget, pikirnya.

"Iya, dia bahkan mahasiswa senior yang membimbing kelompokku."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Park Chanyeol itu ada. Dia juga sangat populer ternyata. Sayang sekali dia itu selalu terkena sial. Hhhaha. Aku dengar, semenjak ia pulang dari Kanada dan mulai bersekolah disana, sudah beberapa kali ia mengalami kesialan. Dan yang paling parah adalah terserempet mobil bulan lalu." Baekhyun tertegun. Benar juga, kasihan sekali dia. "Kau harus membantunya, Baek."

"Tapi aku takut berdekatan dengannya, _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Minseok mengangkat bahunya acuh. Adiknya memang orang aneh. Ia tak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri? Ia mengigit sudut bibirnya sedari tadi. Tiba−tiba ingatan tentang kejadian tadi membuatnya salah tingkah lagi. Bagaimana suara Chanyeol mengalun di telinganya dengan nada berat dan lembut. Bagaimana pandangan mata Chanyeol yang tertuju tepat ke dalam bola hazelnya. Bagaimana hidung mereka yang bersentuhan tadi membuat darahnya berdesir. Dan bibir yang mengulum senyuman lebar itu entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat tampan... oh tidak! _Overdose_! _Overdose_! Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun!

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Baekhyun tersentak dan mengulum senyum bodoh.

"Hhehehe, tidak apa−apa _hyung_."

"Ck, dasar anak ini. Kau sudah selesai, kan? Ayo ke bawah. Bibi Oh sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Ayye, _captain_!"

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

** At Canteen**

_Deg_

'_**Yeol...Yeol, Park Chanyeol, ujung jaketmu terbakar.'**_

'_**Waaaa!'**_

'_**Astaga Chanyeol!'**_

'_**Chanyeol−sshi!'**_

'_**Api...api...apiiiii!'**_

"Aasshh—" Baekhyun meringis pelan saat sekelebat bayangan kembali muncul. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit dan _ngilu_. Ia langsung meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya dan memilih untuk memijit−mijit pelipisnya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang selalu muncul setiap bayangan itu datang. Lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu pun menghilang dan ia kembali membuka matanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. "Apa lagi ini..." desisnya.

"Kau baik−baik saja?" Baekhyun mendongak. Mendapati seorang pemuda bermata bulat tengah menatapnya khawatir. Pemuda itu berdiri sembari membawa nampan berisikan jus mangga diatasnya. Ia duduk di depan Baekhyun dan tangannya pun menyodorkan minuman berwarna kuning itu. "Ini jus yang kau pesan tadi." ucapnya lembut. Plus senyuman _heartlips_ yang sangat khas. Baekhyun sempat iri melihatnya. Dia memiliki belahan bibir yang seksi, batinnya.

"Eh, aku baik−baik saja. Terima kasih." Pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum.

"Aku anak pemilik kantin. Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan dan tersenyum canggung. "Aku harap kau tak malu karena aku duduk bersamamu." Dengan cepat Baekhyun melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan kepala yang menggeleng−geleng lucu. Menyanggah perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak... tidak. Kenapa aku harus malu?" Ia tersenyum dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Hanya saja, aku baru melihatmu..." Pemuda bermata bulat itu lagi−lagi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit lucu. "_Well_ ..Kyungsoo−_sshi_, apa kau juga murid baru sepertiku?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point, _berusaha mengakrabi. Kelihatannya pemuda _owl_ di depannya itu baik dan lucu. Tak masalah bukan jika mendapat teman baru?

"Bukan, aku satu tingkat diatasmu."

"Oh. Berarti kau _sunbae_ku. Hhaha." Ia mengangguk−angguk paham kemudian mengambil jus di depannya. Meminumnya dengan pelan−pelan. "Eh? Kenapa kau masih disini? Ini kan sudah sore."

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk urusan makanan kalian, para mahasiswa baru." Baekhyun menggumam kata '_wah_' dengan gerakan bibirnya.

"Kau anggota kesiswaan juga, Kyungsoo−_sshi_?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sebatas...koki mungkin." Ia menggedikkan bahu acuh.

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias sekarang. Setelah melewati berbagai pelatihan dan pengenalan seluk beluk Universitas, akhirnya malam hari pun tiba. Malam dimana mereka akan berkumpul di lapangan _outdoor_ dan menyalakan api unggun. Bisa dikatakan, malam ini mereka akan saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman. Mendekatkan diri antar teman dan senior. Baekhyun sudah duduk manis diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Ada satu lagi temannya bernama Tao yang tampak acuh dan sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Kyungsoo−_ya_..." Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya '_hyung_' karena ternyata mereka seumuran. Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati lagu−lagu persembahan dari anak−anak kesiswaan pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol _sunbae_?"

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku kenal. Semua mahasiswa disini juga sangat mengenalnya, Baek. Dia itu populer." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya karena suara Kyungsoo sedikit teredam oleh nyanyian anak−anak kesiswaan.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sekumpulan senior yang tengah menyanyi bersama dengan iringan gitar dari Yixing. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Aneh?" Kyungsoo menyerngit heran. "Aneh seperti apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun memutar matanya mencoba mencari kata−kata yang tepat untuk mengorek informasi tentang Chanyeol.

"Ya, apa sering terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku dengar, dia sering terkena sial." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pura−pura tidak tahu. Toh sebenarnya dia juga belum pernah melihat secara langsung kesialan yang dialami Chanyeol di dalam bayangannya. Kyungsoo bergumam dan mengangguk paham.

"Iya, dia memang sedikit aneh. Maksudku.. dia seperti orang yang selalu di kejar kesialan. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu dia memakai perban di kepalanya karena kejatuhan pot bunga." Astaga, jadi itu benar! Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Itu berarti, semua yang dilihatnya dalam bayangan itu memang benar−benar terjadi. Malang sekali nasibmu _sunbae_, batinnya. _*kkeke_ "Semua mahasiswa disini juga sangat heran. Kenapa Chanyeol itu selalu sial. Entah karena dia ceroboh atau memang faktor lain. Dia seolah hidup dengan kesialan. Kasihan juga dia." Mimik wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih. Biarpun dia ini pendiam (pengecualian pada Baekhyun), sebenarnya dia ini tipe orang yang pedulian dan gampang tersentuh.

Baekhyun mengangguk−angguk paham mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Hanya satu yang masih dipikirkannya. Ia mendapatkan bayangan itu... sesudah 'kejadian' itu terjadi atau sebelum terjadi? Jika ternyata apa yang ada dalam bayangan Baekhyun adalah kesialan yang akan dialami Chanyeol, maka dia akan membantunya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk itu. Apa salahnya menjadi orang baik?

Terlarut dalam suasana kehangatan itu membuat mereka berdua hampir melupakan pertunjukan−pertunjukan _sunbae_ mereka. Setelah menceritakan semua perihal Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, mereka berdua pun mulai menikmati kembali acara malam orientasi pertama ini. Kim Joonmyeon, yang Baekhyun tahu adalah Ketua Organisasi Kesiswaan itu mulai berdiri di dekat api unggun dan bersuara, meminta semua mahasiswa baru untuk tenang.

"Karena hari semakin malam, kita akan segera memulai acara inti. Tapi sebelumnya, kita dengarkan dulu lagu spesial dari ...Wendy Son!"

_Deg._

Seluruh mahasiswa bertepuk tangan riuh. Dan beberapa diantara mereka bersiul memuji kecantikan gadis berambut panjang yang tengah berjalan ke arah Joonmyeon dengan gitar di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkuk perlahan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan mulai memetik gitarnya. Keadaan langsung hening saat petikan pertama mulai terdengar. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang tertegun saat suara gadis itu mulai mengalun dengan indahnya. Menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi hollywood, Taylor Swift, yang berjudul 'Speak Now' dengan anggunnya.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

'_Aku jatuh cinta..._' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

**A/N :**

**.**

**Q : **Kenapa tidak memunculkan _couple_ lain?

**A : **Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku gak bisa munculin_ couple_ lain. Mungkin alasan pertama karena di FF ini, hubungan sesama jenis atau _gay_ itu masih tabu. Yang kedua, mungkin karena BL disini hanya akan dijalani ChanBaek yang artinya Luhan, Minseok, dan yang lain itu bisa dikatakan normal, menyukai wanita. Yang ketiga, hmm... karena ini ChanBaek fokus. Hhaha.

**.**

**Q :** Ini _happy ending_, kan?

**A :** Mungkin saja. Karena aku gak pernah tega misahin Yeollo sama Baek *_slaps_.

**.**

**Q :** Kenapa FFnya cuma pendek, gak kaya FF lain?

**A :** Astaga, ini 2000 words lebih loh. Dan mungkin karena aku juga sudah punya konsep sendiri untuk FF ini.

**.**

**Q :** Bagaimana dengan FF M.O.E dan 1000 Affections?

**A :** Aku minta maaf.. Beribu ribu maaf deh. Aku benar−benar masih bingung. Kalau aku bener−bener gak sanggup lanjutin, nanti akan aku beritahukan pada para _reader_ di FF itu. Dan jika aku masih sanggup, aku pasti akan mulai menulis lagi. Hanya masih perlu waktu. Sedangkan Griffin, aku pasti menyelesaikannya kok. Toh tinggal part terakhir doang. Hhehe.

Nah, mungkin segitu saja. See ya next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

.

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**[ ****RapByun**** ][ ****Special bubble**** ][ ****KimJoOn60456971**** ][ ****eun'soo'cha**** ][ ****YeWon3407**** ][ **** ][ ****ferina'refina**** ][ ****Jung Eunhee**** ][ ****Happy Delight**** ][ ****N'Yera48**** ][ ****indaaaaaahhh**** ][ ****fufuXOXO**** ][ ****ajib4ff**** ][ ****Haruru-chan**** ][ ****Nisa0517**** ][ ****VS-125'313**** ][ ****vitCB9**** ][ ****Kim Bo Mi**** ][ ****ChanBaekLuv**** ][ ****Uchiha Shesura-chan**** ][ ****Babies BYUN**** ][ ****ChanBaekHome**** ][ ****Minny Kpopers Fujoshi**** ][ ****mayumi'sheena**** ][ me ][ inggit ][ Baekhyun92 ][ parklili ][ Jihyunnn ][ byunbaekk ][ ****nur991fah**** ][ ****parkbyun0627**** ][ ****HappyBaek99**** ]**

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

Masih dengan suasana hangat kebersamaan para mahasiswa disana, Baekhyun menatap gadis cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Tersenyum sendiri layaknya seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Memang ia jatuh cinta, begitu persepsinya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Jongdae tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Jongdae tersenyum jahil kemudian menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat pemuda kecil itu melotot sebal karena diganggu.

"Apa?!" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau menyukai Wendy _sunbae_ ya, Byun Baekhyun?" Jongdae menaik−turunkan alisnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat kata itu terlontar dari mulut Jongdae. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Jongdae semakin gencar menggodanya. "Ah,_ uri_ Baekhyunnie sudah dewasa ternyata..."

"Kau pikir aku bocah!" Baekhyun memekik, antara malu dan kesal.

"Cieeeee~"

"YA! KIM JONGDAE!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat disaat suasana baru saja hening karena Wendy telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Baekhyun mengerjap sekali dua kali saat sadar kalau suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Menggema hingga seluruh penjuru. Dan benar saja, saat ia menatap sekitar, semua mata telah memandangnya heran. Begitu pula para seniornya. Termasuk Wendy sendiri, juga Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mati kutu. Wajahnya memerah hingga ujung kupingnya. Malu sekali. Ia tersenyum bodoh dan membungkuk berulang kali, meminta maaf. "_Joesonghamnida._... _joesonghamnida_. Maaf... hhahaha." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

Beberapa mahasiswa dan seniornya pun tertawa mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan unik Baekhyun. Dan gadis cantik yang baru saja bernyanyi itu melempar senyuman pada pemuda kecil itu. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya untuk mengontrol kegugupannya dan balas tersenyum kecil. Namun ada juga yang kesal karena terganggu, seperti Tao misalnya. Anak itu memang tidak suka keramaian. Ia menginjak kaki Baekhyun membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek mengaduh dan segera duduk kembali.

"Kau membuatku malu, Byun Baekhyun." desisnya tajam. Baekhyun_ nyengir _kuda.

.

"Yeol! Kenapa kau tersenyum−senyum sendiri. Kau suka pada anak kecil itu?" Kris bertanya _to the point_ dan mendapat sikutan di perutnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum? Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Menyukai? Aku tidak bisa menyukai sembarang orang oke?" Kris memutar bola matanya bosan. Kalau saja Kai dan Sehun adalah anggota kesiswaan dan berada disini, mereka pasti sependapat dengannya juga. Karena baru kali ini Park Chanyeol suka memperhatikan seseorang. "Lagi pula aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Kris pun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tengah berbicara dengan Wendy. Dia, Irene Bae... atau Bae Juhyeon, sahabat dekat dari Wendy. Alis Kris terangkat sebelah. Bukankah Chanyeol itu _gay_?

"Bukankah kau—"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba." Chanyeol meringis. "Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Aku memang bukan biseks tapi... mencoba peruntungan juga tidak apa−apa kan?"

"Kau hanya mempermainkannya?"

"Ya! Aku tidak sebrengsek itu. Akan aku perlakukan dia dengan baik. Aku janji." Chanyeol mengangguk mantab. Kris hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk perlahan. Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum lima jari. Kenapa dia seolah sedang meminta ijin pada Kris? _Yeah_, Irene itu adik tiri Kris Wu.

"Terserah kau lah."

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Acara inti pun di mulai. Beberapa mahasiswa senior mulai menceritakan berbagai kisah mereka. Ingat, kisah nyata dan bukan hanya bualan. Dari persahabatan, keluarga, dan cinta. Ada juga berupa komedi yang membuat perut secara di kocok. Dan tibalah saat Baekhyun harus menceritakan kisahnya, pengalaman yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Dengan ragu, ia pun mulai melangkah kearah Joonmyeon. Ia duduk di samping api unggun dan di tengah−tengah para mahasiswa yang kini menatapnya.

"Hey! Apa kau akan menceritakan komedi, Byun Baekhyun?!" Seorang mahasiswa berteriak dan disusul dengan ledakan tawa yang menggema di seluruh lapangan _outdoor_. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Beberapa tampak kecewa karena mereka pikir Baekhyun itu lucu.

"Aku ingin menceritakan tentang masa kecilku. Dimana aku mengalami kejadian yang mungkin tidak dapat kulupakan sampai sekarang." Semua hening, memilih untuk menyimak cerita Baekhyun. Melihat semua yang antusias mendengarnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu—"

_**Flashback...**_

_Seorang anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun terlihat tengah bermain robot−robotan di depan rumahnya. Tiba−tiba datang seorang anak kecil lain berbadan gemuk menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah mobil. Anak kecil itu mendongak dan memiringkan kepalanya karena tak bisa melihat wajah anak berbadan besar itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun, anak kecil itu, berdiri dan tersenyum kearah anak laki−laki di depannya. Ia mengamati wajah anak itu. Tampak sembab seperti habis menangis. Ia juga tak mengenalnya. Anak itu memakai kacamata dan bertelinga lebar, lucu._

"_Kau mau bermain denganku?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Anak bertubuh gemuk itu tak menjawab. Ia malah mencengkeram mainan mobil−mobilannya dan matanya mulai berkaca−kaca. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung panik. "Hey, hey... kenapa kau menangis?"_

"_A−Aku hanya senang..." Anak itu mengusap air matanya dan terisak kecil. _

"_Eh?" Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya bingung._

"_T−Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena aku jelek." ujarnya lirih, masih terisak. Baekhyun kecil akhirnya tergerak untuk memeluk anak gendut itu. Mengusap−usap punggungnya dengan jemari kecilnya. Sedikit kesusahan memang, karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang berbeda. "Mereka bilang aku gendut dan bodoh." terisak lagi._

"_Ssshhh—jangan menangis. Baekhyun akan menjadi temanmu."_

_Setelah tangis itu reda, mereka berdua mulai bermain bersama. Baekhyun bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya saking senangnya mereka. Terlalu terlarut dengan permainan mereka berdua sampai tak sadar kalau ada beberapa anak SMP yang mendatangi mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka merebut mainan anak gendut itu kemudian mematahkan bannya dan menginjak mobilnya hingga tak berbentuk. Baekhyun dan anak itu tentu saja kaget._

"_Hey, kenapa kalian mematahkannya!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. _

"_Dasar anak idiot! Sana, minta lagi pada ibumu. Hhahaha." Tanpa menggubris omongan Baekhyun, anak itu justru mendorong−dorong tubuh anak gendut itu. Anak itu hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan. Baekhyun ingin menolongnya, tapi ada anak SMP lain yang mencekal lengannya. Sungguh sial karena kompleks perumahannya dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada lalu lalang mobil yang pasti tak akan peduli._

"_Hey, lepaskan dia!" teriak Baekhyun._

"_Wae? Tatap aku anak cengeng. Kau takut ya? Ah, aku yakin kau akan menangis dan melaporkan kami pada ibumu. Kau kan anak eomma. Hhahahaha." Semua berandalan SMP itu tertawa membuat pandangan yang miris. Tangan anak SMP itu menoyor−noyor kepala anak gendut itu. Masih dengan hinaan dan cacian dari mulutnya. Tiba−tiba anak gendut itu mengigit pergelangan tangan anak itu. "AARGGGHH!" —dan langsung berlari setelahnya. Anak−anak SMP itu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan berlari mengejar anak gendut itu._

_Tiiin...tinnnn!_

_Braaakkk!_

_Semua tak ada yang menyadarinya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Anak gendut itu sudah terkapar di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala dan hidungnya. Semua anak−anak SMP itu kaget dan langsung berlari ketakutan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah bergetar. Matanya membulat dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di permukaan pelipisnya. Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca−kaca ia berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Baekhyun menjerit meminta pertolongan. Ia mengenggam tangan anak kecil itu dengan terisak−isak._

"_Hey, jangan mati dulu." Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh anak itu._

"_T−Tolong... S−Sakitthh.." Anak itu menangis. "T−Tolong aku..."_

"_Bertahanlah. Aku janji aku akan melindungimu mulai saat ini..." Genggaman tangan Baekhyun menguat. "Aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberiku kekuatan agar bisa melindungimu dari anak−anak tadi..." Anak itu tersenyum perih. "Aku berjanji."_

"_T−Terima k−kasihhh..." _

"_Toloooonggg!" Para warga mulai berdatangan ke tempat kejadian dan menolong anak gendut itu. Baekhyun pun langsung dipeluk ibunya. Wajahnya yang basah bersembunyi di perut ibunya, terisak kembali disana. Ia hanya mampu melirik kearah ambulans yang membawa anak itu hingga menghilang. Meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang trauma karenanya._

_**Flashback end.**_

"—dan setelah itu, aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Hampir setiap hari dalam 8 tahun lebih ini, aku memimpikan kejadian itu. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu, terjadi keanehan padaku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang hal aneh itu." Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol dan pemuda jangkung itu pun juga tengah menatapnya. "Hn, aku sudah selesai." Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman kecil. Beberapa mahasiswa menatapnya iba. Keheningan melanda hingga salah satu mahasiswa bertanya padanya.

"Apa anak itu meninggal?"

"Entahlah... mungkin iya. Lukanya sangat parah waktu itu." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu itu?" Mahasiswa lain bertanya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggedikkan bahunya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menepatinya. Aku hanya manusia biasa, mana bisa punya kekuatan. Hhaha." Melihat tawa Baekhyun beberapa anak mulai tersenyum. Joonmyeon menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia membungkuk sopan dan kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

'_Kecelakaan?_' Chanyeol membatin dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sosok Baekhyun yang tengah memandangannya dari kejauhan.

'_Apa Chanyeol ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku? Tapi itu tak mungkin._'

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Di penghujung acara, Chanyeol adalah senior terakhir yang akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu sebelum semua peserta orientasi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mulai meraih gitarnya dan berjalan ke dekat api unggun besar itu. Lampu lapangan _outdoor_ memang sengaja tidak dihidupkan, karena suasana gelap dengan pencahayaan dari api unggun dan lilin akan membuat suasana tampak lebih baik. Dia membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Beberapa detik keheningan tercipta saat Chanyeol memainkan nada lembut itu dari gitarnya. Semua mata memandang kagum kearahnya.

Sebenarnya kemampuan Chanyeol sama saja dengan Yixing, mungkin karena dia populer, itulah yang membuatnya lebih menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Tak urung Byun Baekhyun yang tengah menopang dagunya pada kepalan tangannya. Kepalanya bergoyang menikmati setiap alunan nada yang dihasilkan jemari Chanyeol. Tak lama setelahnya suara seorang gadis mengimbangi alunan lembut gitar itu. Dia, Irene. Gadis itu ternyata berduet dengan Chanyeol untuk menyanyikan lagu terakhir malam ini.

Baekhyun tertegun. Apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu. Mereka seolah saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau Chanyeol yang terlihat idiot dan konyol itu kali ini tampak dewasa. Ia tampak mengagumkan dan penuh wibawa. Senyumnya hangat dan menyenangkan. Beberapa mahasiswa baru saling berbisik memuji duet dua senior mereka ini. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau mereka terlihat cocok.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali. Dia merasa sedikit tak suka. Entah karena apa. Apa karena Chanyeol yang selalu bisa menggaet wanita cantik? Atau karena alasan lain? Ia sadar mereka tak saling mengenal. Ia sadar kalau ia hanya orang yang kebetulan bisa melihat kesialan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal di hatinya. Iri kah? Atau cemburu? Tidak... tidak... dia itu normal. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada Wendy Son. Mungkin dia hanya iri akan ketampanan Park Chanyeol. Ya, dia hanya iri.

_Prookkk. Prokkk. Proookkk._

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara riuh para mahasiswa baru. Dia melihat kearah depan dan Chanyeol sudah membungkuk berterima kasih. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Irene keluar dari area '_pentas seni_' mereka. Pemuda mungil itu cemberut tanpa sadar.

"Baek, kau baik−baik saja?" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya.

"Eh? Aku baik−baik saja, Soo−_ya_... hhaha." Ia cengegesan dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol, pemuda jangkung itu tengah berdiri disamping meja yang penuh makanan dan lilin. Karena lampu dimatikan, lilin pun menjadi alat penerangan juga. Chanyeol kini sudah membelakangi salah satu meja itu sambil mengobrol dengan Kris dan Joonmyeon. Sesekali pemuda tinggi itu tertawa lebar, membuat senyuman kecil di wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar kalau salah satu dari lilin tersebut mulai membakar jaketnya dengan perlahan.

"Yeol... Yeol, Park Chanyeol, ujung jaketmu terbakar." Tiba−tiba Kris berteriak membuat para mahasiswa yang awalnya ingin kembali ke kamar langsung menoleh secara serempak.

"Waaaa!" Sontak Chanyeol pun berteriak panik dan berlari kesana kemari mencari alat untuk memadamkan api yang sudah membakar bagian punggungnya itu.

"Astaga Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol−_sshi_!"

"Api...api...apiiiii!"

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya terus bergeser karena para mahasiswa yang menabraknya. Matanya membulat dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Bodoh! Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya tadi, ia bahkan lupa untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang hal ini. Baekhyun masih mematung sendiri disana. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan dengan beberapa senior yang mencoba mematikan api itu.

Semua panik. Bunyi derap langkah kaki menggema di seluruh lapangan. Sama seperti keadaan jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak dengan ritme berat dan menyakitkan. Ia meringis saat bayangan−bayangan kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali berputar dalam ingatannya. Sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan beberapa anak lainnya mulai menghampirinya. Mengguncang tubuhnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Yang diingat oleh pemuda kecil itu hanyalah sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring di lantai dengan ringisan sakit lalu kesadaran Baekhyun pun perlahan−lahan mulai menghilang—

—dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

**A/N :**

Nah, kenapa aku tidak menggunakan api unggun? Masalahnya api unggun itu di dekati aja udah panas, jadi yeol pasti nyadar kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan api unggun. Karena itu aku pake lilin buat bakar dia. Hhahaha *tawa iblis*

**A/N 2 :**

*_bow 90 degrees_* Mohon maaf untuk semua penghuni dorm '**1000 Affections dan M.O.E**', dengan sangat terpaksa, tangan saya tidak bisa melanjutkan kedua FF itu. Kenapa? Selain tak ada waktu, tak ada konsep dan akhir−akhir ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat(?), mulai sekarang aku **semi hiatus**! Hhehe.

_Yeah_ namanya orang pan ya, aku menjelang sibuk, ada _free_ cuma malam tapi mungkin juga aku gunain buat tidur *_bugh_, dilempar sepatu _reader_*. Daripada _reader_ nunggu FF gak jelas itu, sampai ber_aegyo_ segala macam dan akan sia−sia *_slaps_, mending aku semayamkan aja. _Del...del.. delete_! Maaf beribu maaf... *sujud bareng baibai* karena saya tidak bertanggung jawab untuk kedua FF itu. *garuk lantai* _mianh_! _Mianhae, joesonghamnida_...

Tapi, jika ada_ reader_ yang misalnya bersedia dan mau ngelanjutin itu FF juga boleh kok! *_plak_* nanti pasti aku cantumin namanya juga. Kalian bisa hubungi dan sapa aku(?) di fb atau pm akun ini, soalnya aku jarang buka twit *manggut−manggut. Ada yang mau? Tapi seriusan loh, jangan bercanda doang. Aku butuh 1 atau 2 orang aja sih, yang bener−bener tertarik. Aku akan jelasin konsep intinya, ntar kalian yang buat jalan ceritanya. Atau misalnya kalian mau rubah sesuai keinginan kalian, silahkan aja. Yang jelas aku udah lepas tangan. Gimana? Itu sih kalau ada yang mau, kalau enggak, aku gak maksa *senyum dua belas jari(?).

Sekian.


	5. Chapter 5

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

.

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya perlahan saat telinganya menangkap rintihan suara seseorang di sampingnya. Ia menguceknya sedikit kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat−ingat apa yang terjadi padanya, kemudian ia sadar kalau tadi ia pingsan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pening kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jam dinding. Jam dua malam. Ugh. Lama sekali dia pingsan.

Ia memutar wajahnya hingga menemukan Chanyeol tengah terkurap dengan wajah yang meringis kesakitan. Ia _half naked_ dengan perban yang melingkari pinggang hingga punggungnya. Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Karena kasihan melihatnya, Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol.

"_S−Sunbae_?" Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tahu betul kalau itu senyum kesakitan. Apalagi ia dapat melihat rembesan darah di kain perban yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. "_Sunbae_ kesakitan?"

"Hmhh.." Chanyeol bergumam. Ia tersenyum, namun wajahnya benar−benar terlihat kesakitan. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya dan sepertinya ia sedikit kedinginan, pasalnya ia benar−benar tak mengenakan apapun selain celana jeansnya. Jemari Baekhyun bergerak dan mengusap luka itu. "A−Akkhh...jangan, Baek. Perih." keluhnya.

"M−Maaf _sunbae_.." Baekhyun menunduk. "Apa tidak ada orang lain selain kita?"

"Hnh, tidak..." gumam Chanyeol kecil. "Aku meminta mereka semua kembali ke kamar karena aku pikir kau saja sudah cukup untuk menemaniku." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Dia tadi kan pingsan, lalu bagian mana yang bisa disebut 'menemani'? "Semua senior harus mengurusi anak mahasiswa baru, kan? Lagipula aku baik−baik saja." Baekhyun mendengus lirih, namun terdengar jelas oleh telinga peri Chanyeol.

"Baik−baik saja apanya. Kau kesakitan, _sunbae_. Lukamu cukup lebar." Baekhyun menatap sendu luka bakar Chanyeol di punggungnya. Tiba−tiba rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi hatinya. "Maaf _sunbae_..."

"Eung?"

"Gara−gara aku, pinggang _sunbae_ terbakar." Dahi Chanyeol menyerngit heran. "Seharusnya sebelum semua itu terjadi, aku memberitahu _sunbae_. Aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal sampai aku lupa memperingatkanmu." Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal. Namun Chanyeol benar−benar tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau bicara apa sih, bocah?"

"Aku katakan pun _sunbae_ tidak akan percaya." Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung manik mata Chanyeol. Mencoba meyakinkannya. "Aku janji akan melindungi _sunbae_ mulai saat ini. Aku akan memperingatkan _sunbae_ jika ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi pada_ sunbae_. Aku janji." Baekhyun berucap mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau kalimat yang diutarakannya tadi hampir mirip dengan janjinya dulu pada seseorang.

"Eung~ Aku tidak mengerti..." Chanyeol terkekeh.

_Duagh! *suara imajinasi*_

Baekhyun meruntuki kata−kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. Yah, mana mungkin Chanyeol mengerti. Mereka ini tidak akrab, dan dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang aneh. Melindungi, janji, dan apalah itu. Astaga, memalukan sekali. Wajahnya perlahan memerah menahan malu. Ia hanya _nyengir _dan menggaruk−garuk belakang kepalanya.

"A−Ahahaha, _ani._ Istirahatlah, _sunbae_. Aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Mencoba menahan perih yang menjalar di bagian pinggangnya. Jujur, dia lelah sekali karena seharian mengontrol orientasi hari ini, ditambah kesialannya tadi, juga posisi tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Perlahan−lahan ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Dengan senyuman tampan yang entah mengapa membuat jantung pemuda kecil yang sedang memperhatikannya itu mulai berdegup tak tenang. Senang dan entahlah. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa menemani Chanyeol disini.

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

_Plakk._

_Plakk._

Baekhyun berulang kali mencoba membunuh nyamuk yang hinggap di pipi dan lengannya. Ia sedang berusaha tidur, namun harus rela terganggu oleh nyamuk itu. Ia masih di posisi yang sama dengan tadi. Tidur dengan posisi duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol. Enggan untuk menempati ranjangnya sendiri. Ia pikir ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya ia tak nyaman dengan posisi itu sendiri. Dan lagi, dia tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu. Ia akhirnya membuka mata dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." keluhnya. Tiba−tiba pergerakan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya. Ia takut membangunkan Chanyeol, namun nyatanya pemuda tinggi itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, sepertinya ia tadi memang sudah tertidur. Bodohnya kau, Baekhyun!

"Maaf menganggumu, Chanyeol−_sshi_. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Banyak nyamuk. Hhehe." Ia tertawa garing.

"Istirahatlah di ranjangmu..."

"I−Itu... aku..." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika dia bilang dia tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu. Apa Chanyeol akan menertawakannya? "A−Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantalku..." Baekhyun berucap cepat dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Membuat Chanyeol terheran−heran karena wajah pemuda mungil itu mulai memerah.

"Ambil saja bantalmu."

_Glek._

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia melirik kearah jendela ruang kesehatan itu, diluar tampak gelap dan menyeramkan karena ini masih setengah tiga pagi. Hanya ada pencahayaan lampu yang minim. Ia tak yakin kalau ia takkan pingsan di jalan menuju asrama. Apalagi jarak asrama dengan ruang kesehatan tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Baekhyun pun kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Aku takut gelap." ujarnya lirih. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil dengan mata tertutup, seperti tengah menahan perih dari punggungnya yang bergetar saat ia tertawa. Baekhyun memang unik dan lucu. Kalau saja Baekhyun _gay_, Chanyeol pasti sudah mengejarnya. Sayang sekali pemuda kecil itu normal. Chanyeol pun harus berpikir berulang kali untuk menyukainya. Ia tak mau membuat anak orang jadi _gay_, okay? Hubungan itu masih sangat tabu di Korea. Dia tak mau merugikan siapa pun karena statusnya yang sedikit menyimpang.

"Kenapa tidak memeluk bantal di ranjangmu itu saja?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Matanya mengisyaratkan ranjang sebelah yang kini kosong karena tidak ditempati Baekhyun. Pemuda kecil itu hanya melirik ranjangnya sebentar. "Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan bantal di ruang kesehatan ini?" Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Banyak yang memakainya. Sedangkan bantalku hanya aku yang memakainya." Gumamnya dengan nada kesal yang kekanak−kanakkan.

"Dasar bocah!" ejek Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cemberut lucu. Oh, itu sangat menggemaskan. Tahan dirimu, Yeol.

Baekhyun tak menjawab Chanyeol. Ia justru sibuk mengusap−usap lengannya yang kedinginan. Ia hanya mengenakan _sweater _tipis dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengantarkan selimut ke ruangan ini. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Hn. Kenapa tak ada selimut disini?"

"Semua sedang dilaundry..." Baekhyun mengangguk−angguk paham. "Hey bocah!" Mata nakal Baekhyun yang sedang melihat suasana ruang kesehatan langsung terpaku pada kakak tingkatnya yang terbaring di ranjang. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di sampingku? Jujur, aku juga kedinginan." Perlahan Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang melompat−lompat senang tanpa alasan. Ia cengo untuk beberapa saat. Ingin sekali menolak karena ia terlalu malu. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang toples seperti itu, membuatnya iba. Ia pasti sangat kedinginan, sedangkan Baekhyun yang mengenakan baju hangat saja masih merasa kedinginan. Akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Tapi, bisakah _sunbae_ tidur dengan posisi miring? Ranjangnya sempit."

"Tak masalah."

"Ah, mari kubantu, _sunbae_..."

Baekhyun pun bergegas membantu Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya. Pemuda tinggi itu meringis pelan saat merasakan luka bakarnya seperti menganga dan terasa perih. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya karena takut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang kesakitan. Setelah posisi Chanyeol terasa nyaman, Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan menaiki ranjang itu. Menyadari posisinya semakin mendekat pada Chanyeol, jantungnya serasa meledak. Ada ribuan dandelion yang menggelitik perutnya. Perutnya terasa berputar−putar hingga sentuhan kulit mereka membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang ekornya. Ia sudah terbaring sekarang, namun dengan posisi terlentang. Menikmati langit−langit ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih, senada dengan temboknya.

"Bocah, bisakah kau memelukku?"

"A−Apa?!"

"Ini dingin sekali." Chanyeol serius akan ucapannya. Ia bukannya ingin menggoda Baekhyun atau apa. Ia memang tak mengenakan baju atasan. Meskipun ini musim panas, malam hari tentu saja terasa dingin. Apalagi ini sudah menjelang pagi. Mereka berdua belum beristirahat dengan nyaman sejak insiden malam itu. Baekhyun bahkan belum memimpikan apapun sejak tadi.

"B−Baiklah." Ia menyerah. Akhirnya Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Chanyeol. Posisi tangannya ia atur supaya berada diatas pinggang Chanyeol. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan membunuhnya jika sampai menyentuh lukanya. Sekarang Chanyeol tepat berada dalam dekapannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman. Dia maupun Chanyeol mulai merasakan kehangatan. Mereka sibuk menikmati debaran halus itu hingga keduanya pun tertidur.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suasana rumah Keluarga Oh sedikit lebih tenang karena sang _moodmaker_ –Baekhyun− masih mengikuti kegiatan orientasi. Luhan tampak membantu Nyonya Oh menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan Minseok sibuk mengobrol dengan Tuan Oh yang baru pulang dari Swiss. Oh Sehun sendiri tampak diam sembari bermain ponsel.

"Lu, di SNS sedang ada berita heboh tentang kesialan Park Chanyeol lagi." Minseok yang tanpa sengaja membuka akun SNSnya sempat melihat kehebohan di situs itu tentang punggung Park Chanyeol yang terbakar. Sehun melirik Minseok dengan ekor matanya. Sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, apalagi ia tak dikabari oleh Kris atau pun Kai.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?" Tiba−tiba Sehun bersuara. Luhan pun menghampiri Minseok dan ikut melihat layar ponsel Minseok dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat foto Park Chanyeol terbakar kemarin malam. Sehun sendiri langsung membuka situs SNSnya dan berekpresi sama dengan Luhan. Ia tampak kaget dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak memperingatkannya?" Luhan duduk disamping Minseok mulai angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya belum. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Baekhyun itu ceroboh?"

"Apa hubungannya Chanyeol dengan adik kalian?" Sehun menyengit heran. Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah berteriak dan menunjuk foto lain. Seorang pemuda yang tengah pingsan dibawa oleh teman−temannya. Di waktu yang sama dengan foto Chanyeol yang ditandu dan dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Baekhyunee pingsan!"

"_MWO_?!" Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh nampak kaget mendengar ucapan –atau teriakan− Luhan barusan. Mereka –Nyonya dan Tuan Oh− juga menghampiri Minseok dan melihat fotonya. Terbesit rasa khawatir di benak mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita harus secepatnya berangkat dan melihat Baekhyun, Lu."

"Hey, apa hubungannya Park Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?!" Sehun berteriak saat melihat Luhan dan Minseok mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Mereka justru sibuk berpamitan dengan Keluarga Oh. Nyonya Oh sendiri sibuk memasukkan sandwich ke dalam kotak makanan dan mengejar LuMin yang memang belum sempat sarapan tadi. "Dasar menyebalkan." Tuan Oh tertawa mendengar gerutuan anaknya. Sedangkan Lami yang baru saja menuruni tangga hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

.

.

_**2 days later...**_

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat seluruh mahasiswa baru digiring ke aula untuk kegiatan terakhir alias perpisahan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana besok para mahasiswa baru sudah resmi untuk memulai kegiatan belajarnya di Universitas ini. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lima jari sedari tadi. Ia bangga bisa memasuki Universitas yang cukup terkenal ini. Dimana semua siswanya rata−rata adalah orang yang ramah. Tak ada pem_bully_an disini. Yah, selama mereka –senior maupun junior− bersikap baik.

"Kyungsoo−_ya_, kalau kau sedang jam kosong kita bertemu di kantin ya..." Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes_ lucunya dan tangannya menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dengan manja. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat Baekhyun merasa gemas, ingin memakannya saat itu juga. Selama tiga hari ini, Baekhyun sudah terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang ramah, lucu, imut, sekaligus ceroboh. Banyak yang menyukai sosok Baekhyun yang mereka pikir kepribadiannya sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kita akan sering bertemu. Aku selalu berada di kantin saat jam kosong. Kau ingat 'kan kalau aku harus membantu ibu dan _noona_ku?"

"Aku lupa. Hhehe." Cengiran Baekhyun membuat Jongdae dan Tao yang berada di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Saat ini seluruh siswa tengah berkumpul di aula dan menunggu sang ketua kesiswaan untuk mengumumkan sesuatu pada mereka. Tanpa sengaja mata Baekhyun menangkap keberadaan Wendy dan Irene yang tengah berjalan berdua ke arah kursi para anggota kesiswaan. Detik itu juga matanya terpaku pada sosok manis itu, mengikuti setiap gerakan _slow motion_ dalam pandangannya. Wendy semakin cantik... dan dia sangat menganguminya.

"—Baek? Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Sedangkan Jongdae sudah tertawa karena ia memperhatikan Baekhyun sedari tadi. "Kau kenapa? Mengagumi Wendy lagi?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk yakin.

"Kau yakin kau menyukainya?" Pemuda mungil yang masih menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Setelah beberapa detik barulah ia mengangguk dengan ragu. "Kau yakin? Benar−benar yakin? Apa kau berdebar saat melihatnya?" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia jadi menginterogasinya seperti itu?

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau juga menyukainya Wendy _sunbae _ya?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mantap. "Hanya saja aku ragu padamu." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut heran. "Rasa cinta dan kekaguman itu hampir mirip, Baek. Kau harus bisa membedakannya. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menanggung malu jika Wendy menolakmu. Kau harus memikirkan perasaanmu itu baik−baik. Kau mencintainya atau hanya mengaguminya?" Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Awalnya ia memang merasakan debaran halus itu saat pertama kali melihat Wendy, namun beberapa hari ini ia sadar kalau jantungnya akan berdebar lebih kuat ketika melihat orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah—

"PARK CHANYEOL, DISINI!"

—Park Chanyeol.

Dahinya berkerut dalam.

TIDAAAAK! Dia tak mungkin _gay_. Dia normal. Sewaktu SD dia pernah menyukai guru magang di sekolahnya. Dia bukan _gay_. Mungkin dia hanya iri akan semua yang ada pada Chanyeol karena sosok itu memang mendekati sempurna. Ya, ia hanya iri.

"Tidak mungkin..." ujarnya lirih, namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak mungkin?"

Baekhyun terus mengamati Chanyeol yang kini duduk disamping gadis bernama Irene itu. Mereka tampak tertawa bersama. Sesekali Chanyeol akan membisikkan sesuatu dan Irene akan menunduk malu. Terbesit rasa tidak suka saat Baekhyun melihatnya. Tapi kenapa? Iri? Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan senyuman lebar tempak terpatri di bibir keduanya. Mereka berbicara seolah di aula itu hanya mereka berdua. Tanpa pemuda mungil itu sadari, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat. Ia tak suka dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Tidak. Dia tak mungkin cemburu, kan? Dia hanya iri karena Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mendekati gadis−gadis. Sedangkan dia? Mendekati Wendy saja sangat sulit. Dan gadis itu juga terlihat cuek−cuek saja padanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal pada sosok tampan Chanyeol. Ya dia iri...bukan cemburu atau apalah itu. Dia normal. Ingat itu!

"Baek—" Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

_Deg._

_**Buughh.**_

'_**Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!'**_

_**Buggh.**_

'_**Jangan mentang−mentang kau terkenal di kampus lantas kau mendekati gadisku!'**_

_**Buuggh.**_

'_**Sekali lagi kau berani mendekati Irene, aku akan membunuhmu Park Chanyeol!'**_

_**Bugghh.**_

'_**Brengsek'**_

_**Brukk.**_

'_**Hajar dia!'**_

"Argh!" Baekhyun langsung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya memacu debaran dengan saat keras hingga membuatnya tak mampu mengontrol keseimbangannya. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung memegangi lengannya dengan kuat. Dan kelimat−kalimat khawatir terlontar dari mulut Jongdae dan Tao. Baekhyun meringis pelan dan mulai menarik nafas panjang saat rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan pening. Ia duduk dengan dibantu Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongdae sudah berlari keluar mencari air putih untuknya.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Kau sakit?" Tao yang biasanya cuek kini juga mengkhawatirkannya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan teman−temannya, Baekhyun justru memaku pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Sial!" runtuk Baekhyun membuat teman−temannya saling pandang, bingung.

'_Tampaknya aku harus membuat Chanyeol menjauhi Irene. Ugh, bagaimana ini?'_

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

**A/N :**

Jelek 'kan? Hancur ya? Makin lama makin jelek dah. *Kalau jelek kok berani publish? _slaps_* Hhaha. Idenya pas−pasan. Setiap mau mikir jalan cerita ini (−dan FF lain), aku malah dapet ide baru. Jadi tambah _semrawut_ kaya benang kusut nih otak. Mungkin jalan cerita FF ini juga akan aku percepat, semoga aja gak tambah aneh. Pengennya cepet menyelesaikan semua FF trus istirahat dari dunia per−FF−an. Maaf kalo _typo_, gak ngecek soalnya. xD


	6. Chapter 6

.

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

* * *

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

.

* * *

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

* * *

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

[Bumble Bee Baek ][ N-Yera48 ][ RLR14 ][ ferina'refina ][ ajib4ff ][ cho'sehyun'5 ][ Fosbaekliner ][ HappyBaek99 ][ Dhea485 ][ fufuXOXO ][ LoveHyunFamily ][ Meriska-Lim ][ minbyuliee ][ YeWon3407 ][ ChanBaekLuv ][ RapByun ][ eun'soo'cha ][ Minny Kpopers Fujoshi ][ mayumi'sheena ][ chanbaekids ][ HeppyERpy ][ whitegulliver ][ Fangirl-nim ][ Dugundugun ][ samkou ][ 90Rahmayani ][ ChickenKID ][ Pramudya ][ Babies BYUN ][ Special bubble ][ Happy Delight ][ Jihyunnn ][ parklili ][ LoveHyunFamily ][ unyu ][ asdfghjklllchanbaek ][ Baekhyun92 ][ chanbaekhyeon ][ byuntae92 ][ Hyesun lee ][ L'A ][ Oh Lana ][ Su Hoo ][ nur991fah ][ rachel suliss ][ jehe ][ prima ][ septhaca ][ Anggi32897 ][ saici-chan ][ ByunBina ][ baekhaan ][ rpnapcy ][ baekpearl ][ bekyolship ][ Park Chan Dah07 ][ GalaxYeol ][ Little AiLaa ][ baekfika ][ ParkShella ][ Ririn Cross ][ 1004baek ]

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

.

**S**udah seminggu semenjak kejadian dimana punggung Chanyeol terbakar, suasana kampus mulai kembali seperti semula. Kegiatan orientasi sudah selesai, yang berarti seluruh mahasiswa baru sudah sah menjadi salah satu murid di Universitas terkenal itu. Chanyeol juga tampak kembali seperti biasa. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tampaknya tak mempengaruhi suasana hati Chanyeol. Ia tetap terlihat riuh, berisik, sesekali tertawa dan menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, seolah telah terbiasa dengan kejadian –kesialan− yang menimpanya.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan wajah yang cemberut lucu. Dibawah matanya tampak berwarna hitam dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia kelelahan. Dua kakaknya sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dan sibuk berbicara tentang Kris, yang membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. '_Dasar tukang gosip_!' batinnya sebal. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya seolah ingin muntah saat mendengar Luhan beberapa kali memuji ketampanan Kris. Ia memutar jalan untuk mengambil langkah menuju kantin. Mungkin ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Jongdae disana.

Baru saja ia membalikkan badannya, ia melihat pemuda jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu tengah berjalan sendiri dan sesekali menyapa gadis−gadis di lorong.

'_Ugh, sok ganteng_!' batin Baekhyun sebal –atau mungkin cemburu?

Secara refleks, tiba−tiba kaki Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Chanyeol, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari. Sesekali ia akan meminta maaf, menunjukkan _peace sign_, atau tersenyum bodoh karena menyenggol bahu teman−temannya yang tak berdosa di lorong kampus. Saat ia hampir sampai di hadapan Chanyeol, ia segera membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengerem kakinya di lantai yang seolah membuatnya tengah meluncur di es –_ice skating_−.

Chanyeol sempat kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak di depan Baekhyun karena tubuh mereka sempat terpental karena kecepatan lari Baekhyun yang luar biasa tadi. Pemuda yang lebih kecil tersenyum bodoh dan hanya di balas tatapan bingung oleh Chanyeol. Tak urung semua mahasiswa disana juga menatap mereka bingung.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_~" sapa Baekhyun, masih dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Y−Ya?" Baekhyun merubah cara berdirinya menjadi lebih sopan kemudian membungkuk kearah Chanyeol. Si pemuda jangkung sempat melongo parah sebelum akhirnya ikut membungkukkan badannya sedikit kaku. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Jangan berkencan dengannya!" ucap Baekhyun lantang. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika semua siswa telah menatapnya aneh. Beberapa bahkan terkikik karena berpikir Baekhyun akan menyatakan cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyerngit heran.

"Berkencan dengan siapa?"

"Irene _sunbae_! Jangan, aku mohon~" Baekhyun memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya serta menggosok−gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya dan kaget karena melihat arah pandang semua mahasiswa yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia memilih menyeret si byun kecil untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya mereka memang harus berbicara berdua. Ini sungguh memalukan.

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

**C**hanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada di ruang musik yang kosong. Ia sedari tadi menarik Baekhyun layaknya kambing dengan langkah kaki yang besar−besar. Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun memang bocah nekat tak tahu malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu di depan banyak siswa. Apalagi tadi mata Chanyeol sempat menatap ke arah Irene yang juga menatapnya seolah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun... apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_. Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas seperti yang tadi.

"Aku mohon, _sunbae_~ jangan berkencan dengan _noona_ itu?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut heran.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"A−Aku..." Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah Chanyeol akan percaya atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah berusaha untuk memberitahunya. "Kau akan kena sial jika nekat pergi dengannya!" ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan. Jangan lupa dengan ekspresinya yang dibuat _horror_ se_horror_−_horror_nya. Chanyeol tentu saja semakin bingung. Ia memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun kemudian menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau itu... semacam cenayang atau peramal ya?" Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menatap remeh kearah Baekhyun._ See_? Chanyeol tak mungkin bergitu saja percaya akan omongan bocah seperti Baekhyun. Apalagi Byun Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa yang terkenal karena tingkah konyol dan _absurd_nya.

"Aku—" Matanya bersiborok dengan mata _phoenix_ Chanyeol, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda tinggi itu kalau ia tidak sedang berbohong. "Aku bisa melihat kesialan yang akan terjadi padamu, _sunbae_."

_Tik_

_Tak_

_Tik_

_Tak_

"Pfttt... Hahahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa keras hingga memegangi perutnya yang terasa di kocok oleh omongan Baekhyun barusan. Melihat kesialan? Yang benar saja. Meskipun ia selalu sial, namun Chanyeol selalu menganggap kalau hal itu hanyalah hal biasa yang akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia hanya harus melaluinya dan menyiapkan diri untuk kesialannya di esok hari. Ugh, begitukah? "Kau lucu sekali, bocah!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Ia kesal. Kesal sekali karena Chanyeol justru menertawakannya. "Aku tahu kalau kau mengalami kesialan ini sejak kembali dari Kanada. Aku tahu kalau kau pernah tertimpa pot bunga bahkan terserempet mobil. Aku juga kemarin mendapat gambaran kalau api itu akan membakarmu! T−Tapi, aku lupa memberitahumu..." cicit Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menunduk dalam, penuh rasa bersalah.

"..."

"Aku sudah mencoba mengikutimu beberapa hari ini dan beruntung tidak terjadi apapun padamu."

"Kau _stalker_, ya?"

"A−Apa?! Heh, aku hanya mencoba untuk melakukan hal baik! Kenapa kau menyebutku _stalker_mu? Ugh, yang benar saja. Apa tidak ada julukan yang lebih keren dari itu?" Baekhyun bersungut dengan wajah super manja yang membuat Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas. "Dasar _sunbae_ bodoh." gumamnya teramat lirih.

"..."

Tidak tahu dari mana awalnya, tiba−tiba Baekhyun sudah merasa kalau punggungnya telah menempel sempurna pada dinding ruang musik ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tertegun melihat jarak wajah Chanyeol dengannya yang hanya sejengkal. Sejak kapan pemuda itu menghimpitnya? Tiba−tiba wajahnya bersemu dan jantungnya secara perlahan mulai berdetak abnormal. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan getaran itu. Ia langsung menunduk saat merasakan Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

"_S−Sunbae_?"

"Hey, Baekhyun−_ah_!" Jemari Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Chanyeol terus menatapnya bahkan hampir tak berkedip. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya kala itu. Hening selama beberapa detik hingga Chanyeol kembali membuka suara. "Kau menyukaiku, eoh?"

_Deg_

_Deg_

"_M−MWOOO_?!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan langsung mendorong dada pemuda tinggi itu menjauh darinya. Chanyeol tersenyum menyebalkan, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah parah dan mata yang melotot kaget. Ekspresi yang hiperbola.

"Kau itu lucu sekali. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omonganmu? Kau pikir saja secara logika, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun, namun ditepis lagi oleh si pemuda kecil. "Kau menyukaiku kan? Makanya kau menggunakan cara lama ini untuk menjauhkanku dari Irene. Begitu, kan?" Baekhyun terdiam namun tangannya mengepal erat. "Dasar bocah!"

_Bugh!_

Chanyeol tersungkur saat Baekhyun berhasil menonjok wajah tampannya, tepat di pipi kanannya. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di sekitar kulit wajahnya hingga tulang pipinya. Perlahan, pipi itu memerah dan mungkin akan membengkak untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai menatap takjub pada Baekhyun. Tangan sekecil itu namun tenaganya sungguh luar biasa. Menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, Baekhyun menahan nafas dan segera menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya.

"M−Maaf _sunbae_, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun berlari kearah pintu ruangan kosong itu. Sebelum sempat ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. "Dan aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, dasar _sunbae_ jelek!"

_Bweeee!_

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahkan mengejek Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu segera berlari menjauh dan meninggalkan sosok jangkung yang menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak. Chanyeol hanya mengusap−usap pipinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata dia _gay_." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

"**H**aiii, Yeol, kau sudah—ya! Ada apa dengan pipimu?!" Kris langsung berteriak saat melihat pipi Chanyeol memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Sontak suara Kris yang besar itu mengundang tanya para mahasiswa lain yang mendengarnya. _Yeah_, bisa dikatakan mereka selalu penasaran dengan kesialan apa saja yang dialami Chanyeol setiap harinya. Chanyeol berdehem dan duduk di tempatnya. Hari ini mereka mendapat kelas yang sama.

"Bocah kecil itu menonjok pipiku. Ugh, ketampananku jadi berkurang." Kris memutar matanya bosan.

"Bocah siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"HAHHHH?!" Bukan, bukan Kris yang berteriak tidak elit tadi. Namun, seorang gadis berambut panjang di belakang Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguping. Kang Seulgi. Chanyeol dan Kris melemparkan tatapan datar sedangkan gadis tomboy itu hanya _nyengir_ kuda hingga akhirnya pura−pura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Dia punya dendam padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, Kris. Aku tak mau membahasnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika semua anak di kelas ini mendengarnya." Chanyeol berbisik di akhir kalimatnya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu hanya menggedikkan bahu acuh dan kembali pada tempat duduknya.

"Oh ya, Yeol. Irene menyetujui kencan kalian hari ini. Dia akan menunggumu di pintu gerbang kampus!" teriak Kris dari bangkunya.

"Yo'i!" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar kelasnya. Mengamati sehelai daun _maple_ yang lepas dari tangkainya dan terbang terbawa angin. Menandakan kalau negaranya akan segera dilanda musim gugur dan musim dingin. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat ternyata. Sekali lagi, ia melemparkan senyuman lembut saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua ekor burung pipit tengah bertengger di dahan pohon itu dan saling bercengkerama. Lucu, pikirnya.

'_Byun Baekhyun. Dia benar−benar membuatku penasaran.'_

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

**S**esuai perjanjian Irene dan Chanyeol, mereka benar−benar melakukan kencan seharian ini. Pergi ke beberapa tempat romantis, pergi nonton dan makan malam di sebuah cafe. Baekhyun? tentu saja bocah itu terus mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu. Baekhyun benar−benar khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol jika ia tidak mengawasinya. Soal dituduh sebagai _stalker_ atau penguntit sekalipun ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Menolong orang mungkin akan menjadi kewajiban utamanya mulai sekarang. Ia baik, kan?

"Mereka mesra sekali..." gumamnya saat bersembunyi di balik pot bunga di depan cafe. Beruntung tempat duduk ChanRene dekat dengan kaca besar sehingga Baekhyun bisa lebih leluasa mengamati mereka tanpa harus masuk ke dalam cafe yang lumayan mahal ini.

_Ddrrttt._

_Drttt._

"_Yeob_—"

"_Kenapa belum pulang, Baekhyunie. Bibi Oh sudah menanyakanmu dari tadi? Kau kemana eoh?_" Suara cempreng Luhan berhasil membuat kuping Baekhyun berdengung. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan menepuk−nepuk kupingnya. '_Hyung gila_' batinnya.

"Aku sedang dalam misi penyelamatan, Lu _hyung_."

"_Penyelamatan apa? Memangnya kau dimana? Seharusnya kau bilang dulu kalau ingin pergi keluar, Baek. Memangnya kau tahu jalanan Seoul? Kalau kau tersesat bagai—_" Baekhyun sedikit kelabakan saat Chanyeol dan Irene hendak keluar dari cafe setelah makan malam. Ia sudah tak fokus lagi dengan semua perkataan Luhan di telepon. "—_mi sangat khawatir tahu. Kau harus segera pul_—" Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, ia sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"_Hyung_, aku tutup ya!"

"_YA! Yeob—_"

_Pip._

"Mereka sudah ingin pulang ya? Syukurlah. Aku sudah pegal dan kelaparan sejak tadi."

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Irene kini tengah bergandengan tangan dan berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya di balik rimbunan tanaman pagar. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol dan Irene menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mereka saling berhadapan, menimbulkan efek aneh pada diri Baekhyun. Mereka telah sampai di rumah Irene. Sayang sekali jarak membuatnya tak dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Irene−_ah_..." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan usapan sayang pada rambut gadis cantik itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Chanyeollie." Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita menjadi lebih serius. _Yeah_, kau tahu aku bukan _biseks_." Gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum maklum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol akrab.

"Tentu saja tidak apa−apa. Berkencan denganmu saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan. Kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" Lalu dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol pun terulur dan memberikan pelukan persahabatan pada Irene. Sayangnya Baekhyun dan seseorang lain, menganggap itu sebagai hal lain. Sebuah kemesraan yang membuat keduanya –Baekhyun maupun orang itu− panas. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tak tahu kenapa dia merasa ada yang menganggal dengan hatinya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol segera berlalu dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Tanpa menyadari kalau seseorang yang bersembunyi jauh dibelakang Baekhyun tadi tengah mengawasi punggung mereka berdua sembari menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Jong Up. Panggil semua anggota geng kita, aku perlu memberi pelajaran pada anak dari Kyunghee University itu." Pemuda berwajah sangar itu menyeringai dan mulai melajukan mobilnya melewati Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

Baekhyun panik saat ia kehilangan jejak Chanyeol yang tengah melewati gang. Ia merasa aneh karena sejak beberapa hari ia mengikuti Chanyeol pulang, pemuda tinggi itu tak pernah sekalipun melewati gang untuk berjalan ke rumahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak sedari tadi. Ia terus berjalan masuk ke dalam gang itu dengan rasa takut yang sangat.

Samar−samar Baekhyun mulai mendengar suara orang berteriak dan suara pukulan. Kakinya semakin gemetar saat ia memasuki gang itu lebih dalam. Matanya membulat saat ia menyadari ada perkelahian di ujung gang itu. Ia pun langsung bersembunyi di balik tong sampah dan melirik ke arah kumpulan geng yang berisi sekitar 6 orang itu. Satu orang lagi terlihat tengah ditahan oleh 2 orang lain, dan tubuhnya tampak lemas dengan darah yang menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

_Deg_

"C−Chanyeol." desis Baekhyun kaget. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia terlambat. Rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ia melawan semua orang itu sementara dirinya sendiri tak berani menunjukkan diri.

_Bugh._

"Akh!"

"Chanyeol, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" desahnya frustasi.

_Buughh._

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!" Pemuda berwajah sangar tadi, Bang Yongguk, mencekik leher Chanyeol dan mendongakkan wajah pemuda tinggi yang sudah babak belur itu. Ditatapnya wajah itu penuh kebencian sebelum akhirnya meludah ke samping.

_Buggh._

"Akh!"

"Jangan mentang−mentang kau terkenal di kampus lantas kau mendekati gadisku!" Tubuh Chanyeol tersungkur ke tanah setelah ia mendapatkan pukulan yang entah keberapa kalinya. Bahkan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya saja Chanyeol sudah kesusahan.

_Buuggh._

"C−Chanyeol..." cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah basah. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai menangis. Yang jelas ia prihatin dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang mengerikan itu.

"Sekali lagi kau berani mendekati Irene, aku akan membunuhmu Park Chanyeol!"

_Bugghh._

"Brengsek"

_Brukk._

"Hajar dia!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat lima orang lainnya tengah mendekati tubuh tak berdaya Chanyeol dengan beberapa balok kayu di tangan mereka. Kalau dibiarkan saja, Chanyeol pasti mati di tangan mereka. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berlari kearah para kawanan geng itu.

"Brengsek! Beraninya keroyokan. Dasar berandalan!" umpat Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Woww... siapa pemuda cantik yang ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ini, _guys_?" seseorang bernama Daehyun tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berada di tengah−tengah mereka. Yongguk hanya menggedikkan bahu kemudian mengayunkan tangannya seolah menyuruh kawanan gengnya untuk menjauh.

"Sudah, lupakan saja bocah itu. Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum ada orang yang melihat. Lagipula aku sudah puas melihat wajah buruk Park Chanyeol sekarang." Yongguk menyeringai saat melirik tubuh jangkung yang lemah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda manis itu?" Daehyun bertanya lagi. Wajahnya seolah−olah tak rela jika Baekhyun ditinggalkan begitu saja. '_Santapan enak_' batinnya.

"Dia takkan berani melaporkan kita, tenang saja. Jika dia melakukannya, beri saja dia pelajaran yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol itu." Kawanan geng itu pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengacuhkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tengah berteriak kearah mereka. Sialan, mentang−mentang dia kecil, mereka semua meremehkannya. Kalau mereka ingin menghajarnya, dengan senang hari Baekhyun akan melawannya, meskipun dia tahu kalau dia akan kalah.

"YAAA! Kembali kalian, dasar pengecut!" Baekhyun berteriak sembari melompat−lompat tak jelas. Ia tak terima jika diremehkan seperti itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat geng itu benar−benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Apa−apaan itu, dasar!"

"Erhhh..."

"Ah Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol!"

* * *

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Yayyy, akhirnya lagu pre−realease−nya '**C**'all me '**B**'aby' udah keluaaaar! Udah pada denger kan? Sumveh, Baekhyun suaranya kece banget. Emang tuh, pacar abang gw yang terbaik lah. Dari inisial lagunya aja udah CB. Cieee...cieee... *_slapped_*

Masih inget FF inikah? Huhu. Jangan dilupakan ya meskipun FF−nya jelek. Kalau bisa tinggalin _review_ ya _guys_... buat semangatin nulis nih. Sekaligus ngembaliin jiwa _hardshipper_ ku yang hanya tinggal seperempat saja. Biasanya aku jadi males lanjutin kalau kalian gak _review_. Keliatan loh siapa yang cuma jadi hantu doang~ *_plakk, fufufufu~_*


	7. Chapter 7

.

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

**B**aekhyun baru saja sampai di depan rumah besar Tuan Oh. Ia meringis pelan saat merasakan pundaknya sakit karena terus mengangkat beban yang tidak ringan itu. Ya, dia memapah Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan. Ia sangat bingung ingin membawa Chanyeol kemana. Jika diantar ke rumah sakit, Baekhyun hanya akan di tendang karena tidak memiliki uang untuk mengurusi administrasi kamar rawat Chanyeol nanti. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merawatnya di rumah Oh Sehun. Lagipula, Chanyeol itu kan teman Oh Sehun. Anak itu pasti tahu nomor telepon rumah Chanyeol.

_Ting tong ting tong..._

Tak berapa lama pintu di buka oleh Bibi Oh yang tampak kaget melihat sosok Chanyeol yang di papah Baekhyun. Beliau tentu saja mengenalnya karena pemuda tinggi itu pernah datang ke rumahnya.

"Astaga Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" Bibi Oh segera membantu Baekhyun, lalu menutup pintu saat mereka bertiga sudah menginjak ruang tamu.

"Dia di hajar preman dan aku tidak sengaja memergokinya, Bi." Akunya dengan sedikit kebohongan. Nyonya Oh akan mengiranya aneh jika dia mengatakan dia memata−matai Chanyeol sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Ia mengangkat kaki Chanyeol agar ia bisa berbaring dengan nyaman dan melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kakinya. Tak lupa melonggarkan dasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan menyeka sedikit keringat di pelipis pemuda itu. Melihat wajah babak belur itu, entah mengapa membuatnya sangat sedih. Bibi Oh datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan Lami di belakangnya membawa kotak obat. Dari arah tangga tampak Luhan, Minseok, dan Oh Sehun yang berlarian ke arahnya.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku, pendek!" Sehun menyingkirkan Luhan dengan mendorong bahunya ke samping hingga menabrak Minseok.

"Sialan, kau Oh Sehun! Aku akan membalasmu nanti!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. Minseok hanya menggeleng pelan, jengah akan sikap dua pemuda yang sangat mirip itu. Sempat ia berfikir kalau ia dulu tertukar dengan Sehun. Tapi, apa iya itu terjadi? Hhaha, konyol.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin, anak itu sampai mengkerut melihatnya.

"Sehun, rubah ekspresimu itu. Kau terlihat seperti polisi tambun yang galak, kau tahu?" Sehun memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar ucapan absurd ibunya.

"Lebih baik kita membawa Chanyeol ke kamarku supaya dia lebih nyaman. Aku akan segera menghubungi keluarganya." ujar Sehun santai. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja. Luhan baru saja akan melayangkan proses sebelum di bungkam kembali oleh Sehun. "Jangan banyak protes, angkat dia! Aku akan menyiapkan kamarku." putusnya sepihak. Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun mendengus kesal, namun pada akhirnya mereka menurutinya juga.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

"Psst... Oh! Oh Se!" Sehun menoleh, mendapati Luhan dan Minseok di depan pintunya tengah melengok kearahnya tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk. Ia mengernyit, namun kakinya tetap melangkah kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat Chanyeol sudah di rawat oleh Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Jangan menganggu mereka." bisik Luhan sembari menatap adiknya yang sibuk mengobati wajah babak beluk Chanyeol dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah. Tampak fokus, bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Luhan dan Minseok tahu kalau itu masalah mereka berdua. Sehun seharusnya tidak berada disana.

Sehun ikut berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Mengganggu?"

"Sini... sini..." Tanpa babibu Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan Minseok segera menutup pintunya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang mereka dan kali ini kau harus percaya padaku." Ia menyeret Sehun ke kamarnya, sedangkan Minseok mengendap−endap turun ke arah dapur. Ia ingin mengerjai Luhan rupanya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan saudara kembar tidak identiknya itu. Membiarkan mereka berdua pasti akan terjadi hal seru. Seperti adu tinju mungkin.

"Hey, aku harus menghubungi kakak Chanyeol."

"Hubungi saja di kamarku!"

.

_**Sehun's bedroom**_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bayangan−bayangan Chanyeol yang tengah di hajar oleh kumpulan preman itu tergambar begitu jelas di dalam otaknya. Terus berputar dalam ingatan seolah mengejek keteledorananya. Ia menghela nafas. Kenapa ia selalu saja terlambat? Apa gunanya semua penglihatan itu jika ia tak mampu berbuat apapun? Bisakah sekali saja ia berguna untuk orang lain?

"Eungh."

"Chanyeol _sunbae_—" Dengan perlahan, mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka. Matanya tampak lelah dan sayu. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan dan reflek Baekhyun pun mengikuti ekspresinya. Pasti rasanya perih sekali. Wajah tampannya saja sudah seperti perampok yang di hakimi masa begitu. "Apa masih sakit?" Chanyeol berusaha bangun dan Baekhyun membantunya. Setelah bersandar pada _headboard_ sembari memijit kepalanya, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit bingung mendapati Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Kau—" suaranya tercekat. Tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit. Rasanya kering dan panas. Seolah mengerti, tangan Baekhyun langsung mengulurkan segelas air putih dan ditenggak perlahan oleh Chanyeol. "Kenapa aku disini? Ini... ini kamar Sehun, kan?" Si pendek bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak sampai kehilangan ingatannya. Hhaha. Baekhyun memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"Syukurlah _sunbae_ tidak apa−apa. Aku tadi sempat khawatir karena _sunbae_ pingsan sangat lama." Ia mengelus dadanya. "Maaf ya. Gara−gara aku wajah _sunbae_ jadi jelek begitu." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Kenapa Baekhyun mengejeknya sih? Memalukan. "_Sunbae_ masih ingat kan apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Hn," Dijawab anggukan olehnya. Chanyeol ingat betul kalau ia dihajar habis−habisan oleh Bang Yongguk, anak kampus sebelah. Pemuda berwajah sanggar namun cukup tampan itu mengaku kekasih Irene. Namun tentu saja Chanyeol tidak percaya. Ia tahu betul kalau pemuda itu memang terobsesi pada Irene. Kris sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"_Sunbae_! Seharusnya _sunbae_ mendengarkan ucapanku waktu itu." Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti. Ia sedang kesal sekarang. "Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berkencan dengan Irene—aakh!"

'_**Total semuanya 1000 won.'**_

'_**Iya—ugh, dimana dompetku? H−Hilang?'**_

_**Brukkk.**_

'_**Copet!'**_

Baekhyun menutup matanya begitu erat saat sekelebat bayangan muncul di dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit meskipun tak sesakit biasanya. Tangannya mengepal erat seiring rasa berdenyut yang mulai menghilang. Chanyeol sendiri mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kesakitan. Perasaan khawatir mulai hinggap. Ia mengusap pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tidak apa−apa?"

"Uhm— _yeah_, hanya sedikit pusing." jawabnya diiringi senyum yang manis. Chanyeol sempat tertegun melihatnya. Ia pun balas mengulum senyum.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Jemari Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar anak itu menatapnya. Dan saat mata keduanya bertemu, Chanyeol tertegun. Ia seperti saat familiar dengan mata dan wajah menggemaskan ini. Tapi, siapa? Dan kapan? "Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya, Baekhyun−_ah_?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baru kali ini bertemu _sunbae._ Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa kita pernah bertemu di masa lalu."

"Aku juga merasa demikian." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tak dapat mengingat apapun selain kenangan masa kecilnya di Kanada. "Maaf aku tak mendengarkanmu kemarin, aku justru berpikir macam−macam tentangmu. Jadi, Baekhyun, apa kau benar−benar seorang cenayang?" Baekhyun lantas menggeleng cepat, menyangkalnya.

"Aku bukan cenayang atau peramal atau apapun itu. Penglihatanku hanya berlaku padamu."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Itu sangat aneh. Kita bahkan tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. Mau tak mau, sekarang Chanyeol harus percaya padanya. Chanyeol pun mulai mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang kekuatan anehnya itu. Dan semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang pernah terjadi padanya. Yang membuat keduanya bingung, kenapa kekuatan itu baru muncul saat Chanyeol hendak kembali ke Korea? Apa ini sebuah takdir? Mengapa takdir bisa mengikat mereka? Apa mungkin mereka ini... jodoh? Chanyeol tertawa pada pikirannya sendiri.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

"Jadi yang membuatmu babak belur ini adalah Bang Yongguk?" Kris menggeram marah dengan tangan yang terkepal. _Well_, dia sangat mengenal Bang Yongguk dan gengnya. Ia sangat membenci mereka karena kelakuan buruk mereka. Dan ia tahu betul kalau Yongguk terobsesi pada Irene. Sudah lama sekali orang itu mengejar cinta Irene dan mendapat penolakan dari adik sepupunya itu. "Brengsek! Dia benar−benar cari mati!" Sehun menepuk pundak _hyung_nya itu. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Kita tak boleh gegabah, _hyung_. Dia itu manusia berdarah dingin. Untung saja kemarin Baekhyun menolong Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol _hyung_ pasti tinggal nama saja hari ini." Chanyeol cemberut mendengar ucapan Sehun yang seolah mendoakannya agar mati sekalian.

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian? Ingin balas dendam?" Luhan ikut menimbrung. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan menyentil dahi Luhan gemas.

"Kau pikir kami suka berkelahi, huh. Baku hantam itu hanya akan terjadi jika kami tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Luhan mem_pout_kan bibir mungilnya. Sehun pun menatap teman−temannya. "Sepertinya dia masih mengincar Chanyeol. Jadi, kita harus berada di sekitar Chanyeol dan Irene. Dia terlalu berbahaya. Dan mungkin, kita juga harus mengawasi Baekhyun karena kemarin Baekhyun bilang seorang dari mereka menatapnya intens. Mungkin dia berusaha mengingat wajah Baekhyun." Semua mengangguki usulan lelaki yang paling muda itu.

"Baekhyun sudah cukup membantu dengan penglihatannya. Tapi, karena itu tak berlaku untuk adikku, sebaiknya kita lebih fokus pada Irene." Kris menambahkan. Dan jam istirahat itu mereka habisnya untuk menyusun rencana. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Yongguk dan gengnya mengacau. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Irene selalu berakhir di rumah sakit. Jadi, lebih baik mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk menjebloskan berandalan−berandalan itu ke penjara untuk keamanan Irene.

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

Baekhyun berjalan riang ke arah kelas Wendy. Dia ingin menengok pujaan hatinya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat sibuk karena dua bulan lagi akan diselenggarakan ujian akhir sementer. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak malas juga sih berjalan dari gedungnya ke gedung Wendy yang lumayan jauh. Tapi, ia harus meyakinkan perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin, dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Wendy. Semoga saja ia beruntung dan gadis itu memberinya kesempatan untuk berkencan.

Tiba−tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tidak sengaja melihat siluet Wendy tengah berjalan bersama seorang pemuda tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu satu angkatan dengannya. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengikuti langkah keduanya masuk ke taman di belakang gedung. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar dan mengamati dua sejoli itu.

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka. Wendy tampak tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Si pemuda langsung memeluk Wendy begitu erat. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bahkan bisa menebak kalau itu pasti sangat sesak. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Entah mengapa ia rasa gadis itu mengucapkan kata 'iya, aku mau' sebelum berpelukan dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk bisa menyimpulkan kejadian itu. _Yeah_, sepertinya ia keduluan pemuda itu. Tidak heran juga sih, Wendy begitu populer di kampusnya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Mungkin sangat aneh, tapi, dia tidak merasa sakit atau pun sesak seperti orang patah hati. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa. Ia hanya merasa kecewa karena gadis yang dikaguminya telah dimiliki seseorang. Kagum? Ah, mungkin Baekhyun hanya mengagumi gadis itu. Karena gadis itu cantik seperti ibunya yang telah meninggal. Yah, mungkin hanya kagum saja. Ia pun beranjak pergi sebelum dua orang itu memergokinya. Ia berjalan ke arah taman di sisi lain tanpa menyadari kalau sosok Chanyeol mengamatinya sedari tadi.

.

"Huhh—apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Baek. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih tampan darimu. Lebih sempurna darimu dan pasti bisa menjaganya lebih baik dari dirimu. Kenapa kau harus sedih?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena terlalu lama mengagumi gadis itu, Baekhyun jadi merasa kecewa. Tiba−tiba ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan sosok mengagumkan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Menikmati kolam ikan di depan mereka dengan wajah yang damai.

"_Sunbae_?"

"Boleh minta makanan ikannya?" Entah sadar atau tidak Baekhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan memberikan makanan ikan koi itu. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba−tiba. "Kau menyukai Wendy, ya?" Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan mengetahuinya. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu mengintip Wendy dan Johnny tadi." Ah, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya."

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya?" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaannya. Dan Kyungsoo juga pernah mengatakan kalau ia hanya mengagumi Wendy saja. "Kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"_Yeah_, begitulah." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega.

"Rasa kagum dan cinta itu memang kadang sulit dibedakan." Yang lebih pendek mengangguk menyetujui ucapakan Chanyeol. "Baek, kau bilang aku akan kecopetan, benar?" Baekhyun menoleh setelah Chanyeol tiba−tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengernyit heran walau akhirnya mengangguk. Bibir Chanyeol mengulum senyuman. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya, hm?"

"Maksud_ sunbae_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan−jalan? Aku dengar malam ini ada festival lampion di sungai Han." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk semangat. Kenapa ini terdengar seperti ajakan kencan ya?

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

**A/N :**

Guys, kok gw males ya nerusin FF ini. Soalnya FF ini gak begitu ada konflik, jadi males. Gak fluff juga. Mungkin karena aku asal−asalan waktu buatnya, kali ya. Jadi kurang greget. Gimana kalau FF ini di udahin aja? Gimana nih, boleh minta saran gak?


	8. Chapter 8

.

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

* * *

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

.

* * *

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

* * *

**B**aekhyun tampak tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya untuk ke enam kalinya dalam dua jam ini. Lima belas menit lagi Chanyeol akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Sesuai perjanjian mereka yang akan membuktikan perkatakan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utama Baekhyun mau menerima ajakan Chanyeol, entah mengapa beberapa hari ini Baekhyun merasa begitu gugup hanya dengan memikirkan sosok itu. Berulang kali juga ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia hanya iri dengan sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol dan bukan kelebihan Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol.

"Astaga Baek, cermin kamar kita bisa pecah jika kau terus−terusan berdiri disana." ujar Minseok jengah melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memasang senyuman lebar yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu.

"Biarkan saja. Adik kita sedang dalam fase puber, Minseok_ie_."

"_Hyung_!" Baekhyun cemberut mendengar ejekan Luhan. Sedangkan kakak−kakaknya itu tertawa geli. "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar dengan Chanyeol tapi kalian sudah mengolok−olokku seperti itu. _Mood_ku jadi jelek tahu. Aku tidak jadi pergi saja." Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan bibir yang mengerucut beberapa centi. Luhan dan Minseok pun beranjak mendekatinya dan tidur di sisi adiknya.

"Oke, oke. Jangan marah begitu~" rayu Luhan.

"Kami akan doakan kencanmu sukses!" tambah Minseok.

"Aku tidak sedang berkencan, ish."

"Ah, jangan malu begitu pada _hyung_~"

"Adik _hyung_ sudah dewasa ternyata."

"_HYUNG_!~"

"Hhhahaha."

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

"Baek?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sangat sumringah. Suasana hatinya tampak baik sekarang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi? Kau tampak sangat gembira." Lagi−lagi Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit lucu. Chanyeol gemas dibuatnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah lama tidak melihat festival seperti sekarang, jadi aku senang." Lelaki mungil itu tidak tahu ia telah membuat alasan yang tepat atau tidak. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Hanya saja, jalan berdua dengan Chanyeol −dan bukan membuntutinya seperti dulu, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Terasa lebih spesial. Dia dan Chanyeol _sunbae_. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, astaga dia merasa gila hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol saja.

"Kau tampak lebih manis ketika tersenyum."

_Blush._

"Apa−apaan itu?!" gerutu Baekhyun sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Ah, ia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hanya karena pujian Chanyeol. Itu sungguh... sialan! Chanyeol terkekeh saat menyadari Baekhyun tengah malu karena ucapannya. Dan itu membuat lelaki mungil itu berkali−kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berjalan berdampingan dengan _stalker_ku." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut ketika menyadari sindiran yang Chanyeol tujukan padanya. Ia sangat malu mengingat kelakuannya kemarin−kemarin yang lebih terlihat seperti fans fanatik dan stalker. Ah, jangan diingat−ingat. Kelakuannya benar−benar mengerikan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Itu benar−benar memalukan!"

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bergandengan tangan menikmati festival lampion ini dengan ekspresi yang begitu bahagia. Terutama Baekhyun yang tampak berlari kesana kemari dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mencoba jajanan khas festival ini. Setelah merasa lelah, akhirnya mereka pun berhenti di depan stan pernak−pernik. Baekhyun memalingkan tubuhnya dan langsung menghampiri stan yang berisikan cincin−cincin perak yang biasanya di kenakan couple. Tiba−tiba dia merona tanpa sebab. Salahkan saja otaknya yang tanpa disuruh langsung membayangkan hal−hal spesial dengan Chanyeol. Padahal hubungan mereka sampai sekarang hanyalah sekedar teman.

"Kau ingin cincin itu?"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan!" kagetnya. Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan bibir yang maju kedepan. "Ya! _Sunbae_! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas dan rona merah itu kembali menghiasi pipi si mungil.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, aku akan membayarnya."

"Tapi, ini kan cincin couple." Yang lebih pendek menghela nafas kecewa. Dia memang ingin sekali memiliki barang couple, tapi ia tak memiliki kekasih. Jadi, untuk apa ia membelinya? Buang−buang uang. "Tidak usah, _sunbae_. Kau tahu, aku tak memiliki kekasih."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol manggut−manggut. "Bukankah kau menyukai Wendy? Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Aku hanya mengaguminya, _sunbae_~"

"_Okay, fine_. Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari lalu mengangguk−anggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Jadi... kau masih menginginkan cincin itu?"

"Sebenarnya ingin, tapi—"

"Tolong berikan kami cincin ini." Chanyeol langsung memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan berbicara langsung pada pedagang cincin itu. Baekhyun sampai melongo melihat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya membayar cincin couple itu lalu pergi dari stan aksesoris menuju stan yang menjual syal. Pemuda mungil tadi hanya mampu menggerutu pelan, namun langkahnya tetap mengekori Chanyeol juga. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat tengah memilih−milih syal berwarna merah dan biru, mencoba membandingkannya. Baekhyun cemberut karena merasa diabaikan.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_!"

"Ah ya!" Chanyeol langsung meraih jemari Baekhyun dan memasangkan salah satu cincin itu di jari Baekhyun. "Bagaimana? Kau suka 'kan?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar−benar membelikannya untukku? Lalu, cincin satu lagi?"

"Taraaa!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi memamerkan tangannya dimana telah tersemat pasangan dari cincin yang digunakan Baekhyun. "Aku akan memakai pasangannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan siapa orang yang akan mengenakan cincin couple ini." ujarnya bangga. Wajah Baekhyun perlahan dihiasi warna merah. Astaga, kenapa Chanyeol sekarang terlihat begitu romantis? Membuat jantungnya semakin menggila saja.

"_G−Gomawo, sunbae_."

"_Hyung_!"

"Ugh?" Baekhyun menggangguk kaku. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

Baekhyun tampak berjalan riang dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus−terusan menyeret sosok Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mereka masih ingin berlama−lama disini sampai semua lampion itu diterbangkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan selama hampir 5 jam di tempat ini tanpa rasa bosan atau pun lelah. Satu jam yang lalu mereka sudah menghabiskan makan malam mereka diatas geladak kapal yang disulap menjadi restauran lampion yang indah. Baekhyun yang doyan makan itu tentu saja hampir menguras isi dompet Chanyeol. Namun pemuda tinggi itu menikmatinya saja. Dia senang melihat senyuman di bibir Baekhyun itu.

Lama mereka berjalan−jalan, akhirnya mereka berhenti di stan yang menjual lampion.

"Ayo kita tulis permintaan kita pada lampion−lampion ini, _hyung_!" Mata sipir Baekhyun membola dan memberi Chanyeol tatapan layaknya puppy yang menggemaskan. Yang lebih tinggi hanya terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Ia pun mengangguk dan si mungil memekik senang. Mereka terlalu disibukkan dengan memilih−milih lampion berbagai bentuk tanpa menyadari kalau ada tangan jahil yang tengah meraba saku celana Chanyeol.

_Deg._

Chanyeol yang merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya langsung mencekal tangan jahil itu dan memelintirnya hingga orang bertopi di belakangnya memekik sakit. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman setan saat menyadari pencopet itu tengah memegangi lengannya yang ngilu karena ulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun di sampingnya hanya bisa menganga melihat kejadian itu.

"Akh, lepas!" Chanyeol memelintirnya lebih keras.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh dompetku, huh?"

"Tolong lepas, ini sakit!" Baekhyun masih dalam mode bodohnya hanya diam tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu. Kegaduhan itu pun berhasil membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian oleh pengunjung lain. Chanyeol menyentak lengan orang itu hingga tersungkur. Dia menepuk−nepuk tangannya seolah menghilangkan debu dari sana. Beberapa orang lelaki langsung menghampiri pria pencopet itu dan memegang kedua lengannya.

"Apa sebaiknya kami menyerahkannya pada keamanan setempat?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu orang−orang itu menggiring pria itu pergi. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum simpul kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pemuda mungil yang masih membulatkan mata dan mulutnya itu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tersentak.

"Astaga, apa itu tadi?" gumamnya seperti orang tolol. Dia langsung meraba−raba tubuh Chanyeol. "_Hyung_ tidak apa−apa, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara. Lagi−lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga rona merah memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya dompetku kosong." Lalu ia menjauhnya wajahnya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Satu detik... lima detik... Baekhyun baru menyadari apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Ternyata laki−laki itu mempercayainya dan menyimpan uangnya di tempat lain, bukan di dompetnya. Jadi, walau pencopet tadi berhasil mencuri dompet Chanyeol, dia takkan mendapatkan apa−apa. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingnya senyuman manis.

"_Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."_

.

Mereka akhirnya membeli satu lampion berbentuk angsa dengan dua kepala dan meminjam bolpoint pada penjualnya. Mereka berdua kini telah berdiri di salah satu jembatan dimana banyak orang−orang yang juga akan melepaskan lampion−lampion mereka. Baekhyun di sebelah kiri dan Chanyeol di sebelah kanan, tampak sibuk dengan tulisan−tulisan mereka. Sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tulisannya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia ternyata sudah selesai menulis sedari tadi dan justru sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya juga tengah melukiskan senyuman tampan.

"Cantik." gumamnya. Baekhyun di depannya mengangguk.

"Iya, lampion ini cantik. Tidak sia−sia kita membelinya." Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Jelas apa yang dipikirkan mereka tak sama. Namun ia anggukkan saja kepalanya agar Baekhyun tak menyadari maksud ucapannya tadi. "Apa kau sudah selesai, _hyung_?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita tinggal menunggu waktunya."

Jam besar di taman itu mulai berdentang dua belas kali. Saat hitungan berakhir, semua lampion−lampion itu diterbangkan. Banyak sorak sorai pengunjung yang tampak bergembira. Keluarga bahagia yang bergandengan tangan sembari menatap lampion itu. Para muda−mudi yang saling berpelukan dan memandang langit yang penuh kerlap−kerlip lampu dari lampion. Anak−anak kecil yang langsung menyalakan kembang api sembari bernyanyi riang.

Dan ada Chanyeol yang langsung menangkup pipi Baekhyun serta mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mengecup dan melumatnya dengan lembut hingga Baekhyun terbuai. Pemuda mungil itu pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas perlakuan Chanyeol dengan sama hangatnya.

Ratusan lampion itu teruk naik ke langit−langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Tertiup angin secara pelan dan terkadang saling bertubrukkan. Diantara ratusan lampion itu, ada lampion berbentuk angsa yang terbang ke atas dengan tenangnya. Dengan kedua sisi yang bertuliskan kalimat yang berbeda.

'**Jika perasaan yang kumiliki pada Chanyeol sunbae adalah cinta, aku harap cintaku ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan**.' −Baekhyun.

'**Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun**.' −Chanyeol.

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

Kedua anak adam itu saling bergandengan tangan di tengah dinginnya udara kota Seoul saat malam hari. Langkah mereka membawa keduanya menuju parkiran mobil dimana salah satunya adalah milik Chanyeol. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam namun mereka masih menikmati kebersamaan itu. Baekhyun masih menunduk dengan wajah yang masih semerah cherry sedangkan Chanyeol masih mempertahahannya senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Baek, masuklah. Aku akan membeli kopi dulu. Sepertinya kau kedinginan." Baekhyun yang tentu saja masih malu, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Ia menggosok−gosok kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada pipinya sendiri. Matanya masih sibuk menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyeberang jalan untuk memasuki market yang terdapat di depan parkiran mobil itu.

"Astaga—aku bisa gila." keluhnya karena bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Bahkan jantungnya justru semakin menggila sekarang. Ia menatap wajahnya pada pantulan kaca mobil Chanyeol. Ia sampai berkeringat begitu. "_God_, bisa mati aku kalau Chanyeol _hyung_ menyadarinya. Akh, tubuh sialan! Kenapa gemetar terus sih?! Berhentilah!"

"AKHHH!"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya membulat saat tubuh Chanyeol tampak dipukuli beberapa orang lalu diseret pergi. Baekhyun lantas panik. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan meneriakan nama Chanyeol. Detik demi detik terasa seperti membunuhnya. Ia terus berlari namun orang−orang berbadan besar itu berhasil memasukkan Chanyeol dalam sebuah mobil dan membawanya pergi. Air matanya langsung menetes tak bisa untuk ditahannya lagi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dia menghubungi Luhan.

"_H−Hyung_?" Baekhyun terisak.

"Baek? Baek, kau menangis? Ada apa, Baek? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan dan Minseok terdengar langsung panik. Mereka berteriak secara bergantian demi mendapat jawaban Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis sesegukan sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak untuk sekedar berbicara. "Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun!" Luhan berteriak frustasi.

"C−Chanyeol diculik—"

"A−Apa?"

"Beberapa orang membawanya pergi. Aku takut, _hyung_."

"Aku akan memberitahu Sehun dan kami akan menghubungi yang lain. Kau tunggu disana, aktifkan GPSmu sekarang!" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam tangisnya lalu mematikan sambungan itu. Tangannya yang masih gemetar dipaksanya untuk mengaktifkan GPSnya agar mempermudah Luhan. Tubuhnya serasa lemah sekarang. Dia langsung berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya. Menangis tersedu−sedu di pinggir jalan dengan cuaca Seoul yang semakin ekstrim.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol _hyung_..."

.

* * *

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Tenang aja, aku usahakan semua FF ku bakal complete meskipun harus lama updatenya. Jadi yang sabar aja ya. Buat yang menunaikan ibadah puasa, selamat berpuasa. Maaf kalau ada salah dan bikin beberapa dari kalian jengkel ama aku juga semua FFku. Maaf gak bisa bales review lagi. Aku selalu update di ponsel jadi rada susah mau reply kalian. Jadi, kalau mau temenan ama aku di sosmed, kalian pm aja yah, ntar aku kasih tahu kok. Tenang aja, aku suka ngobrol ama siapa aja. Reader atau sesama author, It's okay wae.

MAAF TYPOSNYA KAGA NGEDIT. WAKS.

_So mind to review?_


	9. Chapter 9

.

"**HAD A FEELING"**

.

* * *

.

**Cast :** **C**hanyeol—**B**aekhyun

**Other cast :** EXO &amp; SM Rookies

**Genre :** Supranatural. Romance. Boy's Love. ChanBaek focus.

**Length :** Chaptered.

.

* * *

**Summary :**

Baekhyun selalu mendapat gambaran tentang hal buruk yang akan dialami Chanyeol, padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Chanyeol pun menganggapnya _stalker_ karena selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

* * *

**Di sebuah** gudang tua di pinggiran Seoul, tampak beberapa orang berbadan besar tengah berdiri mengelilingi seorang pemuda tinggi yang kini terikat di kursi dan tertunduk dengan tetesan darah mengalir dari setiap inci tubuhnya. Wajah tampannya kini bengkak dan membiru di beberapa bagian. Bibirnya yang tak luput dari hantaman pun kini sobek dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Beberapa orang berbadan besar itu berjalan mundur saat seorang pemuda lain, bertubuh kekar dengan dandanan khas berandal datang dengan membawa sebuah balok pemukul. Bibir tebalnya menyeringai saat melihat sosok yang tertunduk itu.

"Kau sepertinya meremehkanku, Park Chanyeol." Yongguk, sosok yang membawa balok itu lantas menendang kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol tersungkur tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Badannya serasa remuk dan sakit. "Ini pelajaran untukmu yang masih saja mendekati gadisku." Chanyeol melirik Yongguk dengan ekor matanya. Menatapnya penuh emosi dan kebencian. "Apa kau menyukainya, Ireneku sayang?" Kali ini Yongguk melemparkan tatapannya pada sosok gadis yang sama terikatnya seperti Chanyeol. Wajah cantiknya berantakan dan sembab. Badannya bergetar karena ketakutan yang berlebihan. Air matanya pun belum berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"Brengsek." lirih Chanyeol dan kembali mendapat tendangan di perutnya. Yongguk tersenyum bangga.

"Jangan menyentuh milikku jika kau tak ingin mati di tanganku." ancamnya dengan nada berbisik penuh penekanan.

"Dia bukan milikmu, Bang Yongguk. Dia bahkan tak pernah menerimamu." Yongguk yang geram kembali memberi hantaman pada tubuh tidak berdaya Chanyeol dan disusul jeritan ketakutan Irene. "Irene... dia gadis yang baik. Kau— kau tak pantas bersanding dengannya." ucap Chanyeol disela nafasnya yang tersengal. "Kau hanya iri padaku karena dia lebih memilihku daripada kau. Seharusnya kau merubah dirimu dan membuatmu pantas di matanya dan bukannya menjadi orang yang sangat dibencinya."

"Tahu apa kau tentangku, brengsek?!" Chanyeol menatap Irene, tersenyum pada gadis itu seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa−apa. Kalau semua akan baik−baik saja setelah ini.

"Kau Bang Yongguk, teman Irene sejak masih kecil." Chanyeol menghirup oksigen saat dadanya sedikit sesak karena tendangan bertubi yang di dapatkannya. "Ayahmu... ayahmu selalu menyiksamu. Begitupun dengan teman−teman masa kecilmu. Lalu, Irene datang memberikan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus lukamu. Sejak saat itu, kalian dekat. Irene mungkin adalah satu−satunya orang yang mau berteman denganmu. Karena itulah kau ingin mengikatnya untuk menjadi milikmu, kau takut kehilangannya."

"Kau—" Yongguk mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol erat. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semuanya?!"

"Irene. Irene menceritakan semuanya. Dia bilang padaku kalau kau sebenarnya bukan orang jahat. Kau... kau hanya merasa kesal karena masa kecilmu kau lalui dengan penuh kesulitan. Karena itu kau menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Jangan sok tahu, brengsek!"

_Bugh!_

Hantaman-hantaman kemarahan pun kembali diterima Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu dapat merasakan kalau pukulan-pukulan itu hanyalah pelampiasan Yongguk karena –mungkin− ia kembali teringat masa lalunya yang kelam. Pola asuh di masa kecilnya membuatnya menjadi sosok yang buruk di mata siapapun. Masyarakat pada umumnya dan sebagian besar dari mereka hanya tidak sudi untuk memahami orang-orang seperti Yongguk. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil di tengah kesakitannya, ia akan mencoba memahami Yongguk meskipun akan sangat sulit rasanya. Tangisan Irene samar-samar ia dengar sebelum pintu ruangan itu dibuka paksa oleh orang−orang berseragam −anggota-anggota kepolisian. Mata bulatnya tertutup seiring dengan jeritan Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Baekhyun** terdiam menatap sosok Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya di dalam gudang tua itu, disekap dan dipukuli oleh orang-orang menakutkan seperti mereka. Jemari lentiknya mengusap dahi Chanyeol yang diberi perban dan ditempeli plaster disana–sini. Pasti itu sangat sakit sekali. Sudah dua jam Chanyeol tertidur setelah diberi obat bius oleh dokter yang menanganinya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterdiamannya saat Chanyeol menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan dan mata bulatnya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit hingga tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Baekhyun menahan nafas melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lemah padanya. Hatinya terasa membuncah karena perasaan senangnya. Dengan susah payah ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Chanyeol dengan pelukannya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat−kuat menahan teriakan senang dan matanya berkaca−kaca. Ia sekarang sudah tampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

"B-Bagaimana keadaan _sunbae_?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar. Nyaris dari telinga ke telinga. Namun sorot matanya tak bisa membohongi Chanyeol kalau lelaki mungil itu sejujurnya sangat khawatir padanya. Chanyeol masih saja menyunggingkan senyuman lemah namun hangat di satu waktu. Baekhyun bergetar karenanya. Entah sejak kapan, senyuman Chanyeol menjadi terlihat begitu menawan dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyunee. Jangan sekhawatir itu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, huh! Kau tiba-tiba saja dibawa pergi orang-orang itu dan berakhir dengan wajah yang babak belur seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi tanpa kuketahui—" Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tiada habisnya. "—padahal aku sebelumnya bisa melihat hal buruk apapun yang akan menimpamu. A-Aku benar-benar ingin marah dan membunuh diriku sendiri. Kenapa kemampuan itu hilang saat aku membutuhkannya. Sialan!" umpatnya sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan terangkat dan menggapai puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk diusapnya.

"_See_, aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Berhentilah menangis..." ujar Chanyeol lembut. Bisikan suaranya seakan mampu menghapus segala kekhawatiran yang sempat Baekhyun rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sangat senang hingga tak menyadari panggilan 'sayang' yang Chanyeol lontarkan padanya. Lelaki jangkung itu pun berusaha bangun dengan dibantu Baekhyun. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada lelaki mungilnya kalau ia baik−baik saja sekarang dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

_Cklek._

"Chanyeol!" Yoora berteriak senang dan segera berlari untuk memberikan pelukan maut pada Chanyeol. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun segera berdiri di depan ranjang Chanyeol dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menghalangi Yoora dan keanarkisannya. Yoora sontak berhenti dengan raut wajah bingung sedangkan Chanyeol dibelakang sana sudah menahan tawanya yang setiap saat bisa saja meledak. Geli akan sikap protektif Baekhyun yang terbentuk secara tiba-tiba.

"_Noona_, Chanyeol baru saja sadar!" Baekhyun melotot lucu yang malah membuat Yoora gemas sendiri. Padahal disini ia sebagai kakak kandung Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun? Anggap saja ia calon pacar dengan segala keprotektifannya. Yoora yang tidak tahan lantas mencubit kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan. "_Noona_!~" rengeknya.

"_Aigoo_, adik ipar. Tenang saja, mana mungkin aku akan menyakiti adikku, huh. Ckck. Kau dan segala keprotektifanmu." Menyadari tingkah konyolnya barusan membuat wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sungguh, semua yang dilakukannya tadi hanyalah refleks. Ia tak bermaksud bersikap aneh yang mana membuatnya terlihat konyol sekarang. Bahkan ia tak berani membalikkan badannya karena terlalu malu pada Chanyeol dan Yoora. "Baekhyun−ah. Kenapa masih disitu?"

"A−Aku akan me−mencari minum untuk _n−noona_." Baekhyun langsung berlari tunggang langgang tanpa berani menoleh ke arah kakak beradik yang sudah terbahak di ruangan itu.

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun itu benar−benar menggemaskan. Tak heran jika adikku tergila−gila padanya." Yoora terkekeh sembari menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang merasa tersindir pun men_deathglare_ kakaknya. Malu sekaligus kesal karena tebakan itu nyata benar adanya. "Jangan malu−malu begitu, Yeol. Kalau kau tidak cepat bertindak, dia akan diambil orang lho~"

"Ck, cerewet."

Mulut memang berkata demikian, namun dalam hati, Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan kakaknya. Kesempatan sudah di depan mata, kenapa Chanyeol harus menyiayiakannya? Tetapi jika dipikir sekali lagi, apakah Baekhyun juga menyukainya? Ataukah lelaki mungil itu masih memiliki rasa untuk Wendy?

"Haruskah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Kyungsoo** tampak berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor universitasnya. Setelah membantu orang tuanya di kantin, ia pun bergegas untuk mengikuti jam kuliahnya yang akan dimulai sekitar 10 menit lagi. Harusnya ia tadi datang bersama Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Tao. Namun, ketiga makhluk astral itu justru sibuk dengan urusan masing−masing. Tao bilang ia akan fokus pada latihan wushunya –dia akan menghadapi turnamen sebentar lagi, Jongdae bilang ia sakit –sumpah, dia berbohong sebenarnya− sedangkan Baekhyun sudah diseret Chanyeol entah kemana.

Bicara soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ia jadi heran sendiri. Keduanya tampak begitu dekat melebihi seorang senior dan junior. Ia menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Lagipula, Baekhyun pasti akan menceritakannya jika anak itu siap bercerita.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Do Kyungsoo disini, huh? Berniat membolos?"

"Matamu tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku?"

"Galak sekali sih." Kai menggerutu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Sumpah demi apa, ekspresi itu tak cocok sama sekali dengan wajah maskulin yang macho sekali. Beberapa hari ini, pemuda berkulit tan itu memang hobi sekali menganggunya. Kyungsoo yang memang menyukai ketenangan, tentu saja terusik akan kehadiran pemuda itu. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghindar, namun secepat itu pula Kai dapat menemukannya. Seolah dewi fortuna tak pernah memberi keberuntungan pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau galak seperti itu kau terlihat seperti seorang _ahjumma_, tau!" Kyungsoo mendengus keras.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu daripada menggangguku."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dasar kurang kerjaan." cibir Kyungsoo.

"Ck, mulutmu itu benar−benar kejam." Yang lebih mungil memutar bola matanya bosan. Bicara pada Kai itu seperti bicara pada robot pemecah kacang milik Sandy Cheeks. "Hey— Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan saat Kai berteriak padanya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu meniup poninya hingga melayang keatas lalu jatuh sepersekian detik setelahnya. Ia kesal, sungguh. Tubuh mungilnya pun berbalik dan menatap tepat di mata hitam Kai.

"Kenapa panggil−panggil, huh! Kau naksir?"

"M−Mwo?!"

* * *

**Had A Feeling © ChanBaek**

* * *

**Berhari−hari** telah berlalu di universitas ternama tempat Baekhyun mengemban ilmu. Semua kembali seperti semula. Irene dan Wendy terlihat tengah bersenda gurau bersama. Melihat itu, sepertinya masalah antara Irene dan Yongguk sudah sedikit ini teratasi. Chanyeol berkata jika Irene rajin menemui Yongguk dalam masa tahanan 8 bulannya. Keduanya memulai hubungan baik sebagai sahabat kembali sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu tetap menjadi seorang idola di universitas itu. Teman−teman Chanyeol pun masih sama konyolnya dengan dulu. Yang beda adalah, ketika Chanyeol selalu menyeretnya untuk bergabung bersama geng−gengnya.

Sikap Chanyeol padanya pun semakin lembut dan perhatian. Berulang kali Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau mungkin saja Chanyeol ingin membalas budi atau mungkin saja karena Chanyeol menginginkan adik sepertinya. Tak sekalipun terpintas dalam pikirannya untuk memasuki dunia Chanyeol dengan status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Itu terdengar sangat ...tidak mungkin. Berkhayal yang tidak−tidak justru akan membawanya ke dalam kenyataan yang pahit. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau mau dipesankan apa?"

"Strawberry milkshake, _sunbae_."

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk memanggilku _hyung_, huh!" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas dan disahuti siulan menggoda dari teman−temannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah tanpa sadar. Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu malu. Mereka sedang berada di kantin. Dan pastinya ada ratusan pasang mata disini yang memperhatikan mereka. Oh, hanyutkan saja Baekhyun ke sungai Han.

Sembari menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun bermain dengan ponselnya. Membuka akun instagramnya dan mendapati ratusan followers yang masuk, memfollow akunnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia memang tidak membuka akun instagramnya selama dua minggu, namun ia tak menyangka jika followersnya akan bertambah secepat ini. Dari 200 followers dan sekarang menjadi 600 followers, bukankah itu terlihat aneh? Matanya pun melirik ke bagian notify _tag_ foto dan ada seseorang men_tag_nya di suatu foto. Jemarinya pun dengan cepat mengklik notify itu dan matanya membulat saat menyadari kalau Chanyeollah yang menandainya pada sebuah foto. Ia membuka foto itu lebih jelas dan tercengang ketika melihat foto Chanyeol telah mencium pipinya saat tertidur. Baekhyun bahkan tak mengetahui kapan foto ini diambil. Namun, melihat dari latarnya, sepertinya foto ini diambil ketika mereka masih berada di rumah sakit. Sialan!

** real_ _pcy**

**With my future~ :***

**Tag : **_** baekhyunee_ e**_

"Asdfghjkl." Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, namun wajahnya sudah berwarna seperti cherry. Tak dipungkiri kalau jantungnya sudah seperti berlarian di antartika sekarang. Ia melihat−lihat kolom komentar foto itu dan mendapati ratusan komentar yang berisi sama, yaitu dukungan untuk hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yeah, meski beberapa mencibir Chanyeol dengan kata−kata seperti 'tampan tapi gay', namun sepertinya komentar itu kalah dengan dukungan yang dilontarkan fans Chanyeol. Banyak diantara mereka yang berkata jika iri dengan kecantikan alami Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"A−Apa?!" Jantung Baekhyun rasanya sudah jatuh diatas lantai gara−gara mendengar bisikan Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya −dari arah kanan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan lelaki jangkung itu berada sekitar 5 cm saja dari ujung hidungnya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dari samping kiri Baekhyun dan ikut menggeser layar ponsel Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum puas melihat komentar−komentar yang diberikan padanya. "_S−Sunbae_?"

"Baek,"

"Y−Ya?"

"Ayo berkencan."

"H−Huh?"

Chanyeol menatap matanya, masih dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari lehernya tampak seperti tengah merangkulnya dengan erat. Jika saja seseorang mendorong kedua kepala mereka, sudah dipastikan bibir keduanya akan bertemu.

"Aku bilang... kau harus jadi kekasihku." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun secepat kilat. "Tanpa penolakan."

* * *

.

"**To be continued—"**

_Mind to review?_

.

* * *

**A/N :**

SORRY! MIANH! MAAFKAN DAKU! FF INI MEMANG PALING TERBENGKALAI DIANTARA FF LAINNYA! Ini dikit, emang. Kan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau FF ini hanya akan apdet dg words 2K aja.

Sebenernya aku udah putus asa untuk FF ini karena bingung mau diakhiri kek apa. Disini, gak ada konflik yang berat kok, solanya aku gamau bikin FF ini serumit JS ataupun Vengeance. Jadi, aku pen bikin yang manis2 aja di FF ini sama MOE. So, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yah. Semoga chapter depan adalah real endingnya.


End file.
